


Faith, Belief, family

by LacySilverWolf



Series: Effie Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - OC Addition, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is Not a Failwolf, F/M, Gen, Slight Canon Divergence, Stilinski Twins, female twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacySilverWolf/pseuds/LacySilverWolf
Summary: Effie Stilinski is the twin sister of Stiles Stilinski. Unlike her brother, she doesn't have an unpronounceable first name. But, very much like her brother, a trip into the woods to search for a body does turn her life completely upside down. Is it for the better? Well, that has yet to be seen.





	1. Intro

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! Alright, now I'm not entirely new to this fandom, I do have two Teen Wolf stories under my belt, but they both focus on Stiles and not my OC. This, however, starts the tales of my OC. Welcome to the world built just for Effie Stilinski. Yes, I created another sister. Twin, this time. Cause what's better than Stiles having a twin? Well, not much. Now, I am a full blown, hard core Sterek shipper, but, as with most of my work, this idea wouldn't leave me alone and next thing I knew, I was forcing myself to watch season five so I could keep writing. I still have to watch part B. But clearly that tells you who I'll be pairing Effie with. Please don't turn away.

A bit of background on Effie. She is just like her brother, only calmer. And a bit more level headed more of the time. She's a rather accomplished teen artist and spends a good deal of her spare time painting. While she accepts her brother's best friends with Scott, sometimes she doesn't understand why. Though, when push comes to shove, she'll do what's needed to help him. As long as he's not being a total idiot. You can imagine how often she actually aids him. Most of the time, she jumps in for the sake of her brother and/or because she knows it's the right thing to do.

Enter Derek Hale.

Unlike her brother and Scott, Effie is drawn to Derek right away. She is able to see past the grumpy, surly attitude to the hurting, lonely man underneath. And she's willing to do what she can to help him, even if it ends up putting her in danger.

Effie is good friends with Lydia, the real Lydia. Not the ditzy bimbo act she puts on for the rest of the school. They have been friends for as long as they've known each other and both girls know they can talk to each other about anything.

Much like her brother, Effie suffered from panic attacks after their mother's death. And she still struggles with them. She also never wears or uses the color black, as it is a trigger for her, even after so many years.

Effie isn't sure what drives her to be such a part of this supernatural world, other than knowing family is everything and she won't let anything happen to Stiles. Not if she can help it. If she happens to bond with Derek along the way, and gain a new insight into the boy who used to babysit her and her brother, with the aid of his older sister, then she's all the better for it.

So, that's a bit on Effie. *looks over intro* Okay, a bit more than a bit, but my girls are always complicated like that. I've got seasons 1-4 all typed up so chapters should come at a regular basis. They will be one episode per chapter, any side bits will be posted as bonus chapters. Expect two chapters a week, as I want to spread this out and give myself time to finish season five. Both watching and writing.

For now, I hope this grabs people's attentions and that you all are ready for the wild ride that is Effie's side of Teen Wolf. Have fun!

-LacytheRomanWerewolf-

End Transmission


	2. Wolf Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a body in the woods. And it carries on with the return of someone Effie hasn't seen in six years. But what is he doing back? And was he really the thing that attacked Scott in the woods?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with our very first chapter for Effie! Now, the title of the story are the three basic elements that make up who Effie is and how she lives her life. Faith; In who she is and those she cares about. Belief; in doing the right thing, no matter what, even if it doesn't seem right at the time. And family; they always come first. I actually put thought into a title for once. I know, I'm shocked as well. But Effie is different from my other girls. Well, they're all different but-Whoops, off track. Anyway, this is the intro episode to Teen Wolf and as we all know, it starts with Stiles dragging everyone into trouble. Yes, even his sister. Read on and have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie Stilinski sighed as she heard the front door shut behind her father and her brother's excited footsteps racing up the stairs. Clearly Stiles had, once again, listened in on their father's phone call and wanted to tell her what he was being called out for.

Wiping her wrist across her brow to brush her bangs away, Effie focused on what was in front of her. A large portion of her back bedroom wall. She was working on the final collage before her room would finally be more teen then little girl. It had taken her four years before her father would let her paint and now, at sixteen, she was a rather accomplished artist and was happy to be changing her room to finally match her personality.

"Effie!"

Effie didn't even bother turning as Stiles slammed into her room. "Stiles, we've talked about your knocking skills."

Stiles didn't even bat an eye. "A body was found in the woods! I'm going to tell Scott and drag him out there. You gotta come!"

Effie set her brush down and faced her brother. The fraternal twins shared only their honey hazel eye color and height. While Stiles had buzzed medium brown hair, Effie had shoulder blade length light brown hair cut long.

"What's so interesting about a dead body?" Effie asked. "We've seen tons in Dad's reports."

Stiles waved his arms around. ADHD at its finest. "That's the thing! They only found half of it!"

Effie cocked a brow. Now that was interesting. "Alright, fine. Give me two minutes to clean up and we'll go get Scott."

Stiles cheered and darted from his sister's room as fast as he had entered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie leaned against the jeep door as she watched Stiles attempt to climb the side of his best friend, Scott McCall's house as he wasn't answering his phone. Tugging her green jacket closer, Effie stifled a smirk as she watched Scott come out with a bat while Stiles appeared to be failing at climbing. It wasn't long before the two teens were screaming in surprise at each other and Effie, even from the car, was covering her ears to block out their high pitched sounds.

"Stiles, what are you doing?!" she heard Scott shout.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles defended himself, hanging upside down from the side of the house. "Why do you have a bat?"

"Hopefully to beat some sense into you!" Effie shouted. She gave a wave. "Hey Scott,"

The other boy waved back. "Hey Effie,"

She watched Stiles fill Scott in on why they were there, keeping the most interesting bit for last before the two boys were making their way over to the jeep.

"Joining in on the law breaking?" Effie asked with a smirk as she climbed in the back.

Scott laughed while Stiles huffed and gave his sister a look.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie alternated between glaring at her brother and shrinking under the one their father was aiming at both of them. She should have stayed in her room and finished her collage.

"What were you two thinking?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

Effie crossed her arms. "Clearly I wasn't or I'd be at home."

Stiles huffed, again. He liked doing that. "Come on, Dad! We had to come see this. It was too cool to miss."

Effie hung her head. Yup, really should have stayed home.

John ran a hand over his face, the other perched on his hip. "Stiles, we're looking for the other HALF of a BODY. And you decided to drag your sister into the woods, even though the killer could still be there? Really?"

Stiles dropped the hyper act and got quiet and pouty. It was usually the twins' best line of defense. "Come on, Dad,"

Effie dropped the pissed act, though she had every intention of belting Stiles upside the head when they got home, and adopted her own pout. It wasn't quite as pathetic as Stiles' but it got the job done.

John groaned at the pouts. It was a skill they got from their mother, god rest her soul. "Alright, don't do it again and you're free and clear." the pouts were dropped and replaced by identical grins. "Get home, you've got school in the morning."

Stiles jumped a bit while Effie kissed her father's cheek. There really wasn't much the two couldn't work their way out of.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Effie Stilinski,"

Effie held in a sigh and turned to face Jackson Whittemore. "Jackson, what's wrong? Lose Lydia somewhere? I assure you, she's not in my locker," she saw his eyes drift down. "or cleavage."

Jackson laughed. "Damn, you are too hot to be related to that idiot, Stiles."

Effie narrowed her eyes. "Jackson, should I remind you of eighth grade and the last time you insulted Stiles in front of me?" She'd lost her normally cool temper and punched the jock square in the nose, breaking it, and two of her knuckles. She found the cast and her grounding well worth it. "Get out of my face and do your best to remember you have a girlfriend." she shut her locker. "Though god only knows what she's thinking dating you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie walked out to the Lacrosse field, text books and homework tucked in her bag. She supported her brother, however rarely he played, but she liked to get her work done early.

"Effie," Lydia Martin came up and linked arms with the other girl. "have you met our new classmate?"

Effie smiled at the third girl. "Yeah, we met this morning. Good to see you again, Allison."

Allison Argent returned the smile. "You too, Effie." she looked out at the field. "Does your boyfriend play?"

Effie laughed. "No, my dad's the sheriff so there is no chance of a boyfriend, well ever. My twin brother's on the team."

Lydia snorted. "Not that he ever plays."

Effie gave her a look. "It doesn't matter if he plays or not, Lydia."

Allison changed the subject, thankfully as Lydia rolled her eyes. "So, your dad's the sheriff? That's gotta make life tough."

Effie shrugged as the girls sat on the bleachers. "Not really. Dad's pretty easy on Stiles and I, as long as we keep good grades and don't get in too much trouble."

"What about your mom?" Allison asked.

Effie cleared her throat. "She, um, passed away when Stiles and I were younger."

Allison cringed. "Oh god, Effie I'm sorry."

Effie shook her head. "Don't worry, you had no way of knowing. And Stiles and I, well we're not completely okay with it but we're moving forward, like she'd want us to."

Allison smiled. "I don't think I could ever survive something like that. You're really strong, Effie."

"Why is Scott being put in goal?" Lydia practically shrieked, bringing the other two girls back to the practice.

Effie looked at the field and saw that, indeed, Scott, who normally warmed the bench with Stiles, was heading towards the goal, the correct gear for the position in place.

"Oh this isn't going to be good," Effie muttered.

Allison frowned. "Why not?"

"He's target practice," Lydia and Effie chorused as they realized the coach's plan.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie frowned. "What do you mean Derek Hale's back?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Would you like me to spell it out, Effie? While looking for Scott's inhaler, and the body, we ran into Derek Hale. He's back in Beacon Hills."

"After what happened to his family, he actually came back?" Effie questioned. "That seems," she shook her head. "completely stupid."

"No one ever said the guy was right in the head," Stiles said. "But he's here and the body wasn't where Scott found it."

"You're not seriously saying Derek moved it," Effie asked. "are you? Cause that's out there, even for you, Stiles."

Stiles threw his hands up. "Well I don't know! But Dad hasn't said anything about the other half being found and Hale was the only one there."

"You tell Dad about this?" Effie asked.

"No." Stiles snorted. "I don't really wanna be grounded for the rest of the semester."

Effie laughed. "Then stop going where Dad tells you not to."

"Oh where's the fun in that?" Stiles waved a dismissive hand, making Effie laugh harder.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie paused her music as she heard loud muttering coming through the wall from her brother's room. Frowning, she tried to figure out what he was saying but he wasn't being loud enough. However, as Stiles never muttered, just shouted and rambled, Effie was concerned. So she took her smock off and left her room. Walking down the hall, she knocked on Stiles' door and opened it. The sight inside floored her.

Papers were everywhere and Stiles and his computer were surrounded by books.

"Stiles?" Effie said cautiously. "Stiles, what are you doing?"

Stiles snapped his head around to look at Effie. "I think Scott's a werewolf."

Effie crossed her arms. "How much Adderall have you had today?"

Stiles shook his head. "No Effie, I'm serious." he stood in front of his sister. "Look, yesterday he was telling me that after he got bit in the forest, he started being able to hear, see and smell better than he ever could before. And today during practice, well you saw him! When was the last time you saw Scott move like that without needing his inhaler seconds later?"

Effie thought about what Stiles said as she moved into the room and sat on the corner of his bed. He was right, Scott's performance at practice was amazing. She'd never seen him so good at lacrosse, mainly because of his asthma and he hadn't even looked winded when he made the goal.

"What made you jump to werewolf?" Effie asked as she processed.

Stiles sat back down, glad Effie was hearing him out. "He said he heard a wolf howl and thinks that's what bit him."

Effie shook her head. "But California doesn't have wolves."

"So what if it wasn't an actual wolf," Stiles went on. "but a werewolf."

Effie scrubbed her hands over her face. "As insane as it sounds, what you're saying actually makes sense." she dropped her arms to her thighs. "But how are you going to convince Scott? No doubt he's freaking out about all this and throwing a theory like this might not go well."

"Well we've gotta try." Stiles said. "The full moon is tomorrow night and if he really is a werewolf, we could be in serious trouble."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Adjusting the wide beaded belt around her waist, Effie fixed the low dipping neck of her dress and adjusted the tank she wore underneath, so her father and brother wouldn't stroke out, before sitting on her bed to lace up her knee high Mad Hatter boots. Thankfully her favorite pair of boots matched the dress and tank she'd picked for the party she promised Stiles she'd go to. She was just slightly more popular in school then he was and her being there helped him. Or so he said. She was his twin, which was really the only reason she listened.

"So, telling Scott didn't go as planned." Stiles said, walking into Effie's room.

Effie dropped her booted foot to the floor. "Yeah, I heard the commotion. You alright?"

Stiles shrugged. "He lost control for a moment and slammed me into the wall but I'm fine."

Effie stepped up to Stiles and straightened the tie he'd put on. "Scott's no weakling but even that's beyond him. I think you definitely hit the nail on the head with this, Stiles."

Stiles handed Effie her coat. "Yeah, unfortunately I do too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie laughed as Danny Mahealani spun her around while they danced at the poolside of the party. Danny was really the only guy outside of Stiles and Scott that Effie hung out with. He was smart, sweet and the fact that he was gay ensured Effie didn't have to worry about him making a pass.

"Feel like sharing dance partners, Danny?" Jackson asked as he and Lydia joined them.

Danny saw the tense look on Effie's face and knew she didn't like the lacrosse captain. "Nah, I think Effie and I are good for now."

Jackson gave his best friend a shove but led Lydia away. Effie dropped her head to Danny's shoulder as he pulled her closer.

"You are a saint," Effie said. "I don't know how you're best friends with him, Danny. You're polar opposites."

Danny shrugged. "He wasn't always like this. This asshole attitude started after he found out about being adopted. I guess with everything getting turned upside down, he didn't know how to handle it."

"Therapy. Like everyone else." Effie deadpanned.

Danny laughed. "Yeah, yeah," he spun her again. "Just enjoy yourself, Stilinski. Not many people get to dance with someone as nice looking as me."

Effie threw her head back and laughed hard. Never had she heard such an egotistical statement come from Danny. "You need to spend less time with those jocks."

"Effie!" Stiles came running over to the pair, panting. "We need to go."

Effie frowned. "Why? Stiles, what's wrong?"

Stiles met his sister's eyes. "Scott."

Effie swore and looked at Danny. "I'm sorry Danny but,"

Danny shook his head. "No, I understand. Go and tell Scott I hope he feels better."

Effie smiled before allowing Stiles to pull her through the crowd. Hopefully they'd get to Scott before anything happened. Anything bad, anyway.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Arriving at Scott's house, the two darted from the jeep and ran into the house. They both knew where Scott's room was from memory and charged up the stairs. Effie panted to catch her breath while Stiles knocked.

"Scott?" Stiles called. "It's me and Effie!"

The lock on the door slid before opening a crack.

"Let us in Scott," Effie said. "we can help."

"No," Scott panted. "listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine." Stiles said. "I saw her get a ride from the party. She's totally fine, alright?"

"No," Scott said. "I think I know who it is?"

"Just let us in." Stiles said. "We can talk."

"Derek." Scott said. "Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

Effie and Stiles exchanged scared looks.

"Scott," Stiles said. "Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party."

The two exchanged another look seconds before the door slammed shut and wouldn't open again.

"Scott!" Stiles called, banging a hand on the door.

Effie looked at Stiles. "What now?"

Stiles ran a hand over his head. "Now," he banged his hands together. "now we go make sure I didn't lie and that Allison is really okay."

Effie followed Stiles from the house. "Do you really think Derek's the werewolf? That he would hurt Allison? I mean, he doesn't even know her."

Stiles shook his head. "I don't know, Effie but we can't leave it up to chance. We have to make sure."

Effie clipped her seat belt. "Drive."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stared at her bedroom wall. The collage was everything having to do with the dusk and the season of Autumn. Her three other walls were the other seasons with their own times of day. Spring was dawn, Summer was noon and winter was twilight. Her finishing touch for Autumn had been the Harvest full moon. But now,

"Finish it,"

Effie turned and saw Stiles leaning against her door frame. "But Scott,"

Stiles shrugged. "Scott's gonna adjust and deal with this. And the last thing he'd want is for his change to affect your vision for your room. So," he walked in and handed Effie one of her brushes. "finish it. Think of it as a tribute to Scott and what he's become instead of a reminder."

Effie twirled the brush. "Okay," she smiled. "Wanna help?"

Stiles laughed. "Me? Mess up your art? No, I learned that lesson when we were six." he plopped down on her bed. "But I'll stay and keep you company."

Effie laughed as she picked up her paint and set about finishing her room. Stiles was right, having the full moon would honor Scott's change even if they weren't sure what other surprises it would bring.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And there we have the intro to Effie. You get a pretty good look at her relationships with everyone, minus Derek, whom she hasn't met yet. That'll come in a chapter or two. Can't remember. *sees look* What? Season one was a while ago! *huffs* Anyway, let me know what you think, my flame policy is located at the bottom of my profile and stands for all my work, new or old, and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	3. Second Chance at First Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just had to keep sticking their noses where they didn't belong. Now, they were getting an innocent man arrested and digging up a body that should have been left to rest. Good job, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with our second chapter for Effie! Wow, you guys really like her so far. I'm so glad! I was so nervous about posting her because, let's face it, I have two really successful OCs already, what were the chances a third would be a hit? Pretty good, apparently! Just to clarify, each season will be its own story. Thought I'd add that just in case people thought it was all in one thing. Nope! I live to make my story count grow. Not really, but you get my point. On with the episode! The lovely trio is getting in more trouble, digging up Laura's body and getting Derek arrested. Yeah, that's gonna go so well making him want to help them. Read on, kids!
> 
> Disclaimer: Effie is my own. All else belongs to others who are not me. Sad now.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie set her paint brush down and stepped back with a smile.

"It looks amazing," John said as he stepped into the room. "I'm glad I don't regret saying yes."

Effie rolled her eyes a bit. "Dad, I'm not Stiles. I wasn't just going to throw paint at my walls."

John laughed. "Yeah, I know." he hugged Effie to his side. "You did great, kiddo." he looked to the Spring wall which had lilacs, Effie and her mother's favorite flowers. "Your mom would love it."

Effie rested her head on her father's shoulder. "Thanks Dad,"

"Effie!" Stiles raced into Effie's room, breaking the moment between father and daughter. "Hey, you finished! Looks great!"

Effie shook her head. "Am I going to have to put a shock collar on you just to get you to knock?"

Stiles paused and John shook his head. "Wouldn't work, Effie. He's already brain damaged enough." he kissed Effie's head. "I've got the late shift so you two are on your own for dinner."

Squeezing Stiles's shoulder, John left the two alone. Effie waited for their father's footsteps to fade before pulling Stiles into her room and shutting the door.

"How'd practice go?" Effie asked.

Stiles cringed and flopped down on Effie's bed. "Great until Jackson proved just how big a dick he can be." he ran a hand over his face. "Scott lost control, took Jackson out, did some damage to him and then, oh yeah, tried to kill me."

Effie stared. "What?!"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I took him to the locker room, hoping to help him and he lost complete control. I have to use the fire extinguisher to snap him out of it."

"You hit him with the fire extinguisher?" Effie deadpanned.

Stiles laughed. "No, didn't even think of that actually. I sprayed him with it. Seemed to do the trick."

Effie dropped down beside Stiles. "Great so we need to start carrying hand held fire extinguishers with us just in case Scott snaps again."

"Somehow I think the school would frown upon that." Stiles said. "Dad too. No, we just have to keep his temper in check. That's what it is, his pulse rising and most of the time, that's caused by his anger."

"Or Allison," Effie pointed out. "what are we going to do about that?"

"I don't want to go there." Stiles covered his face with his arms. "Let's focus on lacrosse first."

Effie mirrored her brother. "Deal."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie leaned forward from the back seat of the jeep. "You two are aware that this is insane, right? Forget Derek catching us, what if there are still cops around?" she smacked her brother's shoulder. "Dad will skin us, Stiles."

Stiles waved a hand. "It'll be fine, Effie. I already checked and no cops are in the forest after dark. Dad thinks it's too dangerous."

"Alright," Effie accepted that. "how about the curfew in effect?"

"The curfew works to our advantage." Scott said. "With no one around, we won't get caught."

Effie rested her elbows on the top of the seats. "When I end up in jail, I'm blaming you two for it."

"We know." the boys chorused.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stared, motionless, at the hole the other half of the body was found in. She couldn't get the image out of her head, even now that the police were swarming the area and Derek was being arrested.

"Effie," Stiles put a hand on his sister's back. "you're shaking."

Effie rubbed her arms. "I'm cold, I think."

Stiles reached into the jeep and pulled out a maroon striped sweatshirt. "Here, put this on."

Effie slipped the sweatshirt on over her tee shirt. "Thanks,"

"Sorry about this," Stiles said. "I shouldn't have dragged you along."

Effie frowned and turned to Stiles. "Dragged me? No, Stiles I came because I wanted to. Yeah, I harped on you and Scott about getting caught and the curfew but we both know you have never been able to force me into anything. I just," she faced the house and hole again. "I didn't expect her eyes to be open."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, that's gonna haunt me for a while too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said, tapping rapidly at his phone.

Effie frowned. Scott seemed very on edge for someone who could now play in his game and not have to worry about Derek any more.

"Maybe it's like a ritual or something." Stiles pressed. "Maybe they bury you as a wolf." a silence fell over the car. "Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Something you have to learn."

Scott barely looked up. "I'll put it on my to-do list, underneath 'figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight'."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves," Stiles continued as if Scott hadn't spoken. Effie idly wondered if her brother had taken too many of his meds again. Or none at all.

"Okay," Scott snapped. "stop it."

Effie looked at Scott in shock.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked, just as shocked as Effie.

"Stop saying werewolf." Scott snapped again. "Stop enjoying this so much."

Effie leaned forward some. "Are you okay?" Scott was sweating.

"No!" Scott looked like he was in pain. "No I'm not! I'm so far from being okay."

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott." Stiles said. "Sooner or later."

"I can't," Scott panted.

"Well you're gonna have to." Stiles repeated.

"No!" Scott ground out. "I can't breathe!"

Effie shrieked softly as Stiles swerved when Scott hit the top of the car with his hand. Scott demanded Stiles pull over before discovering his friend had kept the rope with wolfsbane and had it right next to Scott in the car.

"Stop the car!" Scott growled. Literally growled.

Stiles slammed on the breaks and flung his door open. Effie watched through the window as Stiles ran into the woods and chucked the backpack, wolfsbane and all, as far as he could into the woods.

"Okay," Stiles turned back to the jeep and Effie looked back at Scott. Only to find Scott was gone. "Scott?"

Effie climbed out of the jeep and stood in front of Stiles. "Maybe you aren't the one who needs the collar."

Stiles nodded numbly. "Yeah,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched as the game began and Jackson seemed to be purposefully making sure Scott never got the ball. Seeing Stiles was going to chew a hole in his glove, Effie patted her dad's arm.

"I'm gonna go sit with Stiles." she said. "Better view."

John nodded. "Yeah, alright. Just make sure you don't get caught up in anything."

Effie rolled her eyes. "Yes Dad," The man could get so over protective. She moved from the stands to Stiles' side. "Hey, I can get you a dog bone if you need something to chew on."

Stiles laughed. "I guess I'm just nervous that something's going to go wrong."

"Even if something does," Effie shrugged. "we're right here and can get Scott out before anyone sees anything."

"No way," Stiles shook his head. "you're not getting close to him if he's losing it, Effie. I won't risk you getting hurt."

"Stiles, Scott is my friend too." Effie pressed. "And I know just as much about all of this as you do. You can't do this alone and I'm not going to let you."

Stiles sighed. "Alright."

Effie linked her arm with Stiles'. "Focus on the game. We may not have to do anything."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Watching Scott make the winning goal, Stiles and Effie jumped up and started cheering with the rest of the team and the crowd. Hugging her brother, Effie laughed and clapped as the crowd mobbed onto the field.

"He did it." Stiles said. "He played and didn't lose control."

Effie looked around the field. "If he didn't lose it, where is he?"

Stiles looked around too. "Crap," he saw their dad on the phone. "What's wrong, Dad?"

John held up a hand to his kids. That couldn't be good.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We'll never get any peace from the Allison rambling now." Effie said as Stiles drove them home. "They've kissed, it's now reality instead of a dream."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, yeah that's true. But you gotta be happy for him. He's never had a girlfriend before."

Effie leaned back. "And she helped him keep control, right?"

"That's what he said." Stiles nodded. "Knowing she was around, he was able to control the wolf."

"Why do I get the feeling it's not going to be that simple?" Effie asked.

Stiles sighed. "Because it never is. Especially since we were wrong about Derek and he's out of jail now."

Effie echoed his sigh. "So much for an easy school year."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And there we go. Allison and Scott are an item, Derek is out of jail, and probably a little miffed at the three and Effie's haunted by Laura's eyes. Don't really blame her, I was too. Next chapter Effie finally meets Derek, again. Remember, they have a back history. Go read the intro, people. Please. *grins* Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	4. Pack Mentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time to see some on screen action between Effie and Derek. *frowns* Should have worded that differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with our next Effie chapter! And it's one I know you've all been waiting for! The re-meeting of Effie and Derek! I say re because they knew each other as kids, in my little world. Whole backstory to that I'll post at a later date. For now! Get ready for episode 3 and the fateful meeting! Read on!
> 
> Side Note: Sorry this took so long to get out, I do have a reason this time. My Nana was in the hospital at the beginning of the month. We almost lost her because of pneumonia and an unknown heart condition. She's back home and doing much better, but our family has really rallied together during this time and I haven't done a whole lot of writing. The fear of almost losing my Nana was just too much for me and I sort of shut off, writing wise. I hope you all understand.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none but my Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie knew this was stupid. She knew she shouldn't be there alone, or at all, but she couldn't help it. Laura Hale's lifeless eyes were haunting her and she needed to talk to Derek. See if he could help erase the image from her mind.

"What are you doing here?"

Effie stopped in her tracks as Derek appeared in front of her. "I, um, I know you're probably less than thrilled with Scott, Stiles and I but," she kicked the dirt with her boot. "when we found Laura, I wasn't prepared for what I saw and now," she shook her head. "now I can't get her eyes out of my head and I know helping me is the last thing you'd want to do but," she looked at Derek. "can you?"

Effie stayed as strong as she could and watched Derek as he watched her. His hazel eyes seemed to scan over her several times while he shifted his hands from the pockets of his leather jacket to crossing over his chest. Her hands nervously played with the zipper of her own jacket while she waited for some kind of response.

"What kind of help do you want?" Derek finally asked.

Effie shrugged with a quick shake of her head. "Anything to stop the image from haunting me. I know, I deserve it for helping Stiles and Scott dig her up and turn you in but I still see my mother, years later, and I can't handle Laura on top of that."

Derek frowned. "Your mother?" Recollection crossed his face, as if recalling what Effie was talking about.

Effie nodded slowly. "Stiles and I lost our mom when we were younger and her casket was open at the wake. Don't you remember?" she glanced away as Derek nodded. "I still have nightmares every once in awhile, especially the closer it gets to the anniversary."

Derek gave another, slower nod as he returned to watching Effie once more. Effie took this as a sign that he was thinking, making his decision on whether to help her or send her packing. Or, in the least favorable outcome, rip her apart for sending him to jail and disturbing his sister's resting place. She was hoping for one of the first two options.

"I'll help you," Derek's voice broke through Effie's thoughts. "if you help me."

Effie knew she shouldn't do it but her mouth spoke before her brain. "Help you, how?" Great, she was turning into Stiles.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie walked behind Stiles and Scott, listening to them talk about Scott's dream and how real it felt. Stiles brought up there being no lycanthropy for beginners classes Scott could take to learn more and then Scott mentioned Derek, only to get cuffed upside the head by Stiles.

"You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?" Stiles asked, flustered.

"Maybe," Effie cleared her throat. "maybe he won't hold it against us. We made a mistake, everyone makes them." Stiles and Scott turned to look at Effie. She cleared her throat again. "Never mind."

Scott turned back to the conversation. "It's just, chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?" Stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened." Scott admitted.

The three walked through the double doors, heading outside. The sight that greeted them froze the teens in their tracks.

A bus sat parked with its back door wrenched nearly all the way off, bent oddly and blood was everywhere, as were cops and forensics.

"I think it did." Stiles said, referring to Scott's dream.

Effie swallowed. Derek was not going to be happy about this.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie tapped the steering wheel of her small jeep. She didn't drive it very often, Stiles always offered to drive so why waste money on gassing both jeeps when they could carpool? But she couldn't exactly ask her brother to drive her out of town to the Hale property. He'd smacked Scott for even mentioning Derek, Effie didn't want an hour long, ADHD lecture on why trusting Derek was a stupid idea. So she'd told her brother she was just going for a drive to clear her head after the whole thing with the bus and Scott's freak out and Stiles had nodded, reminding her to keep her phone on.

"Move your jeep,"

Effie squeaked as Derek appeared at her driver side window. "Jesus, Derek!"

The Hale's stern face didn't even flinch. "Move your jeep behind the house."

Effie didn't understand but did as she was told. Once she'd re-parked, she finally got out and walked around to the front of the house.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked from the porch.

Effie rolled her eyes. "Man, you need to work on your people skills." she heard the low growl. "Yeah, yeah," she sobered. "There was an attack at the school last night, a bus driver was mauled and while that goes right along with the bat crap crazy alpha in town, the weird part is it matching up perfectly with the dream Scott had about Allison at the same time as the attack."

Derek frowned. "Scott dreamed about the same thing happening to Allison that happened to the driver?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah, and we're worried about what that means because Scott said it felt so real, like it actually happened."

Before Derek could answer, his head whipped towards the forest and his eyes narrowed. "Get inside."

Effie looked around. "What's wrong?"

"Scott's coming," Derek said. "and I assume you don't want him or Stiles knowing you're here."

Effie swore and ran up the porch stairs, only stopping when Derek grabbed her arm.

"Take this," he handed her his leather jacket. "it'll mask your scent so Scott doesn't figure it out."

Effie took the jacket and cocked a brow. "Just so you know, that's more than a little creepy."

Derek gave her a look. "Just put the jacket on and get inside."

Effie ducked inside the front door just as she heard Scott's bike break through the trees. Sliding her arms through the sleeves of Derek's much larger jacket, Effie held it close to her body, covering herself in Derek's scent. She fought the feeling of how comfortable the jacket was and how nice it smelled. Derek Hale was the last person she needed to have a high school crush on.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched from the backseat as Scott slowly walked towards the school bus that was still in the parking lot of the school, despite having been taped off and labeled as a crime scene.

"What is it with us breaking the law lately?" Effie asked her brother as he climbed back in the jeep. "I mean, we're the kids of the sheriff for cripes sake."

Stiles adjusted himself in his seat and faced Effie. "Well, I don't think normal laws really apply when one's friend becomes a creature of the night, do you?"

Effie shrugged. "Alright, you've got a point there." she looked back at Scott, who was now inside the bus. "So, if you're both so untrusting of Derek, why is Scott listening to what he says about this?"

Stiles sighed. "This whole thing has Scott completely freaked out and, as much as it pains me to admit it, Derek may know more than I do about this and what will help Scott remember."

Effie glanced at her brother. "Gonna need a milkshake after that admission?"

Stiles slumped in his seat. "You have no idea."

Effie saw a flashlight heading for the bus and her internal panic button was slammed into the on position.

"Stiles," Effie said, her tone frantic.

Stiles saw the light and his own panic set in. He started pressing his jeep horn, hoping to get Scott's attention before he was caught and then turned the jeep on. Once Scott was back in, Stiles threw it into reverse and got them the hell out of there.

"Did it work?" Stiles asked as they drove away. "Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night." Scott confirmed. Effie wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "And the blood, none of it was mine."

Effie looked as shocked as Stiles. "So you did attack him?"

"No," Scott shot out. "I saw glowing eyes in the bus. They weren't mine. It was Derek."

"What about the driver?" Stiles asked.

"I think I was actually trying to protect him." Scott said.

Effie frowned. "Wait, what? Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

Scott shook his head. "That's what I don't get."

"It's gotta be a pack thing." Stiles said. "Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience." Scott deadpanned.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it." Stiles pointed out. "Which means you're not a killer. And it also means that,"

"I can go out with Allison," Scott smiled.

Effie gave her friend a monotone look. "I think he was going for it means you won't kill him."

"Oh yeah," Scott said, as if it just dawned on him. "that too."

Effie flopped back in her seat and rolled her eyes. Sometimes she just didn't understand why she and Stiles were friends with him.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched the price go higher and higher as she filled her jeep. Good lord, she barely drove the thing, how could it be costing so much? Maybe she should take her dad up on that after school job at the precinct.

"Nice ride," Effie frowned at the sound of Allison's father's voice. What was Mr. Argent doing out so late and who was he talking to?

Capping her gas tank, Effie stepped away from her jeep and to the side of the building. She saw Mr. Argent and two other men on either side of a black camaro, one that looked very familiar. Sneaking a bit closer, but still out of sight, Effie saw Derek standing beside his car, looking just a bit less confused then Effie felt.

"Black cars though," Mr. Argent said. "very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." Effie watched as he moved to clean Derek's windshield. "You have something this nice, you wanna take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days, do you?"

Effie barely caught a gasp of disbelief before it came out. That was a line no one should cross. Having lost her mother, she knew how much it hurt to have it rubbed in her face that she didn't have something everyone else took advantage of.

"Stay calm Derek," Effie breathed in a bare whisper. "he's not worth it."

There were a tense few moments before Mr. Argent spoke again.

"There we go," he said. "you can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

Effie held back an eye roll. Seriously? She was nearly positive Derek didn't need subtle hints as to why the hunters were there. She got it and she was on the other side of the gas station.

"Forgot to check the oil." She heard Derek say. Effie dropped her head against the building. Why Derek? Why did he do that?

Mr. Argent faced Derek again. "Check the man's oil."

The shorter of Argent's lackeys pushed off the silver SUV with a glanced towards the station. Effie pressed herself against the rough building, hoping he hadn't seen her.

A few seconds later she heard the sound of smashing glass and pressed her eyes closed, more out of shock then fear.

"Looks good to me," the guy said.

"Drive safely," Mr. Argent said.

Effie remained pressed against the building until the two SUVs drove away. Once they could no longer be heard, she intended to get in her jeep and gun it home. But Derek's voice stopped her.

"Are you okay?"

Effie sighed and stepped towards the wolf. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Derek looked away from his broken window to the young girl. "I'm not the one who's heart rate has yet to come down from a very dangerous level."

Effie stared at the ground. She knew she'd been on the edge of a panic attack, which is why she wanted to get out of there, but she'd forgotten werewolves could hear the change in heart beats.

"Stiles and I used to get panic attacks after our mom died." Effie admitted. "He's grown out of his for the most part but mine still tend to hit when my fear peaks suddenly or I'm under too much stress."

Derek sighed and rubbed his brow. "I'm sorry you were here for that."

Effie shrugged. "It's not like you knew they were going to show up or that I was on the other side of the station. You can't control everything, Derek. No matter how much you may want to."

Derek watched her for a second. "You're a lot less annoying than your brother."

Effie smirked. "I've been told. We may be twins but we were made fraternal for a reason." she jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "I gotta go before Dad starts worrying. Take care."

Derek gave a nod and Effie vanished around the side of the building again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You let him go alone?!" Effie nearly screamed.

Stiles rubbed his ear. "What was I supposed to do? Tie him down? He's a werewolf, Effie!"

Effie scrubbed her face. "Stiles-"

"I know," Stiles said. "I know. But he deserved to know and if it was Derek, we need to know why."

"The idea of simply ask instead of sending Scott over there halfcocked and pissed off never dawned on you?" Effie asked.

Stiles cleared his throat with a rough cough. "Actually, no, not really."

Effie gave Stiles a look as if to say, 'Am I really related to you?' before turning to leave.

"I'm going to bed."

Stiles gave a wave. "We'll talk more in the morning."

"Providing I haven't smothered you in your sleep!" Effie called back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Writing Effie and Stiles is SO much fun. Seriously, it's more fun for me than writing Derek and Stiles. *looks around* No harm for that, please. I'm weird. Anywho! There we go, our first meeting of Effie and Derek and a step towards her understanding of his side of things. That'll cause rifts, trust me, but that's for later! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	5. Magic Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else have a deep, and I mean really deep, hatred for Kate or is it just me? Like seriously, obviously he feels eternal guilt over what happened to his family. The raging bitch didn't have to come in and make it worse. Again. Either way, as we know, she shoots Derek and Effie proves her loyalty, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids! And I can't even begin to say how grateful I am that you guys like Effie. Seriously, I was so nervous about posting her. Anywho, we've reached the fourth episode, otherwise known as Kate being a bitch and shooting Derek with a wolfsbane bullet. You guessed it, we'll have more Derek/Effie moments in this chapter. Don't wanna give too much away so read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: Only Effie is mine. Oops, put Heidi at first. Wrong fandom!
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie hopped into the passenger's side of Stiles' jeep and flopped her head back against the headrest while she waited for her brother to make his way out of the school.

"Need to stop anywhere before we head home?" Stiles asked as he climbed in.

Effie nodded. "The art supply store. I'm out of white and gray paint."

Stiles started the car. "Considering the detail you put into the moon on your back wall, I can't say I'm surprised." he back the jeep out. "So here the deal, Derek's not the alpha, or the one that bit Scott but-"

"Stiles!"

Effie's shout alerted Stiles to the person in front of his car. That person being the very werewolf they were just talking about. Derek was in front of Stiles' jeep, looking entirely too pale moments before he fell to the ground.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Stiles muttered. "This guy's everywhere."

Effie gave him a look. "And clearly hurt." she got out of the jeep and ran to Derek's side just as Scott appeared. "Derek,"

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek.

"I was shot," Derek got out in short breaths.

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles said.

Scott looked Derek over as Effie moved to support him from the side. "Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't." Derek panted. "It wa-It was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked, curious.

"No, you idiot." Derek tried, and failed, to growl at Stiles.

"Wait, wait," Scott said. "that's what she meant when she said you have forty eight hours."

"What?" Derek frowned. "Wh-wh-who said forty eight hours?"

"The one who shot you." Scott said simply.

Before Derek could say anything else, his eyes clamped shut and his face contorted in pain. Effie looked at him in concern, her hand hovering over his shoulder, as if she was unsure if she should touch him or not. His eyes opened and they glowed blue, like when he wolfed out.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded, looking around. "Stop that."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Derek managed to growl this time. "I can't."

"Derek," Scott put his hand on the older wolf. "get up." he got up and went around Derek. "Help me put him in your car."

Effie assisted Scott while Stiles looked stunned but moved to open the passenger side door. Effie climbed in first and helped Scott get Derek in before settling in the back seat, leaning forward so she could keep an eye on the older boy.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said to Scott.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"She's an Argent," Derek said, referring to Allison. "she's with them."

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

Effie gaped at him. "Scott!"

"Because you need me." Derek reasoned.

"Fine," Scott said. He looked at Stiles. "Get him out of here."

Stiles put the jeep in gear. "I hate you so much for this."

Effie finally gave in and rested her hand on Derek's arm, holding the upper arm instead of the lower, which he seemed to be cradling and protecting.

"Come on Stiles," Effie said. "he needs us right now. You can be a dick about it later."

Stiles groaned. "Not you too."

Effie gave him a look in the mirror. "Shut up and drive, Stiles."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie squeezed herself between the front seats to help Derek shift out of his leather jacket, careful of his left arm, before moving back. She looked at Stiles as he smacked his phone down in annoyance. Clearly Scott had not gotten the bullet yet. Shocking.

"Hey," he said to Derek. "try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Effie smacked his arm. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

Stiles let out a sigh. "Your house."

"What?" Derek looked at Stiles. "No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?!" Stiles asked, clearly thinking Derek's words were ridiculous.

"He can't protect himself, Stiles." Effie pointed out. "You take him there, he's vulnerable."

Stiles pulled the jeep over and turned to face the other two occupants of the car.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" Stiles asked. "Hmm? Are you dying?"

Derek shook his head. "Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What'd you mean?" Stiles flailed his arms. "What's your last resort?" he saw Derek pulling up his sleeve, revealing a nasty, oozing bullet wound. "Oh my god, what is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know, you should probably just get out."

Effie cringed at the sight of the wound but unlike her brother, didn't immediately recoil.

"Start the car." Derek said between slow, shallow breaths. "Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders, with the way you look, okay?" Stiles argued. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

Derek didn't seem fazed and Effie just wanted to bitch slap her brother. Hard.

"Start the car," Derek repeated. "or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles looked to Effie for help but she just glared at him. Really, it wasn't that much of an inconvenience for them to help Derek and Stiles' attitude was pissing Effie off. Stiles gave in and started the jeep back up, pulling back onto the road. He may not want to help but when his own twin was against him, he knew to give in.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie helped Derek into the garage of the clinic and sat him down on a stack of bags of feed. She knelt beside him and pulled his sleeve back again, noticing how the veins around the bullet hole were turning black and spreading fast.

"That's whatever this poison is, right?" Effie asked.

Derek nodded but was too focused on his breathing to verbally respond.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked Derek.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek said, sounding much weaker. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" the siblings chorused.

Derek looked at them. "Cause I'm gonna die without it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After watching Derek writhe in pain once he put the ashes of the wolfsbane in his wound, Effie sat in Stiles' jeep again, back in the front, staring out the window.

"You alright?" Stiles asked as he drove.

Effie inhaled. "Um, let's see, we just nearly watched a man die, you couldn't have been more of a dick and Scott let dinner with his girlfriend's family get in the way of helping us save aforementioned man." she smiled sarcastically. "I'm great."

Stiles sighed. "Look Effie, I know I should have been nicer but you know how much I hate that guy."

"For what reason?" Effie asked. "I have yet to see or hear of him doing something that deserves your hatred. What? Because he wasn't forthcoming with Scott? He's not exactly an angel in all this either."

"You know what the town says, Effie." Stiles pointed out. "What Dad thinks."

"And the town thinks you and I are ADHD spaz freaks who couldn't control ourselves if we weren't heavily medicated." Effie shot back. "Try forming your own opinion instead of listening to others. You managed just fine when we became friends with Scott."

Stiles was silent for a long moment. "Alright, I'll try."

Effie nodded. "Thank you,"

Stiles gave Effie a look. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you like Derek."

Effie fought a blush. "What? Are you nuts? He's, like, five years older than me and has a serious case of frowny face."

Stiles laughed. "Oh my god, you do like him!"

"Shut up and drive, Stiles."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek pulled his car up to the Hale house and sighed as he switched the engine off. He was exhausted, physically from the bullet wound and emotionally from the dark trip down memory lane he'd taken to show Scott just how bad the Argents were. And, worst part, he knew the kid still didn't believe him. Derek didn't know what else to do or say.

Deciding to leave thoughts of Scott's thick head and pig headedness for another day, Derek climbed from his car, only to see someone shadowed on the porch of the house.

A quick sniff of the air told him who it was and that they were no threat.

"I thought you and Stiles went home." he said as he approached.

Effie gave a small shrug. "Restlessness gets the better of me from time to time and Dad's working the night shift so he won't notice I'm gone."

Derek sat beside her. "What brought you here?"

"I wanted to check on you." Effie admitted. "Make sure the wolfsbane ash did its job completely."

Derek pulled back his sleeve, revealing his completely healed skin. "One hundred percent."

Effie ghosted her fingers over the skin before tucking her hands between her legs. "Good," she cleared her throat. "Any idea who had the kryptonite bullet?"

Derek huffed a laugh at the reference. "Not really. Scott said it was a woman and she seemed friendly with Chris."

Effie bit her lip. "How many hunters are there?"

Derek sighed. "Enough for the werewolf population to tread very carefully wherever they live."

Effie stared out at the woods. "This isn't about to get any easier, is it?"

"Probably now." Derek said, honestly. "But you don't have to be involved. You or Stiles."

Effie smiled a bit. "As much as I would like to go back to how things were, Stiles will never leave Scott to deal with this alone, and if losing Mom taught me anything, it's that family should always stick together."

Derek tried one last thing. "Once the Argents find out you're on my side, you'll be in danger."

Effie's smile morphed into a smirk. "I'm the sheriff's only daughter, Derek. I've been able to fire a gun since I was twelve and can drop a man three times my weight in hand to hand."

Derek shook his head with a chuckle. "The Argents won't know what hit them."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Derek showing emotions, in the first season, will always feel weird to me. Even with Effie. But I think it worked out nicely. Do we agree? I hope so! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	6. The Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to help Derek out a bit, Effie ends up caught in a hunter's game. And not just any hunter. An Argent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! So, we have the slightly darker episode for Effie. She said she could handle her own against the hunters. Well, time to see just how much she really can. Yeah, I think you all know where this is going. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie slapped her father's hand away from her fries as Stiles handed the sheriff's sandwich to him.

"Did they forget my curly fries?" John asked.

Stiles didn't look up from the bag. "You're not supposed to eat fries. Especially the curly ones."

"Well, I'm carrying a lethal weapon," John said. "if I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries."

Effie and Stiles gave their father a look.

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you. Are. Wrong."

John aimed a glare at his son through his daughter's head.

"Oh give up Dad," Effie said, not bothering to move so the glare would be more effective. "You know Stiles is right. You may not listen to your doctor but we do."

The sheriff took another bite of his burger muttering about 'damn kids' seconds before his radio went off.

"Unit One, do you copy?"

Effie nearly dropped her soda when Stiles tried to reach for the radio, only to get his hand smacked when John grabbed it instead.

"Unit one, copy,"

"Got a report of a possible one eighty seven,"

Stiles leaned around Effie in excitement. "A murder?" Of course, it came out, "A murber?" as his mouth was stuffed with fries, several of which fell on Effie's lap.

Effie gave him a look as John responded to the call and they headed out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Effie,"

Effie turned from her locker and nearly dropped her books. "Derek, what the hell are you doing here? Again?"

Derek stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. "Can you get your father's report on the attack last night?"

Effie closed her locker, giving Derek her full attention. "Why? Neither Jackson or Lydia were able to say what they saw."

"I wanna know if any security cameras in the area caught anything." Derek explained. "Maybe the Alpha changing back."

Effie nodded. "Alright, I can do my best. I'll bring it by as soon as I have it."

Derek gave the barest of smiles. "Thanks,"

Effie shifted her bag. "Don't thank me yet." she turned away and muttered. "I gotta steal from my father first."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie tiptoed into her father's office at the Sheriff's station and looked around. His desk was a mess but thankfully his pile of reports were in a tray all their own on top of the closest filing cabinet. Sifting through the pile, she found the one for the video store attack and snuck her way over to the copy machine.

Working quickly, she copied each and every page and all the pictures, making sure to keep the original file in perfect order. Once everything was copied, she put the original back, stuffed the copies in her bag and ducked out of her father's office.

"Effie?"

Effie cursed but turned with a smile. "Hey Dad,"

John smiled in return. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to stop by," Effie shrugged. "see if you need anything before I head home."

"Nah, I'm good," John said. "but thanks for thinking of your old man."

Effie rolled her eyes and hugged her father. "You are not old, Dad."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Staring up at the Hale House, Effie swallowed before stepping out of her jeep. She parked it in the same place Derek had requested the last time and made her way around front. Not knowing if she should knock or not, Effie stood a bit frozen at the front door before Derek's voice reached her.

"The door knob doesn't bite." he said.

Effie rolled her eyes and walked in, only to freeze again. Derek was apparently using a door frame as a pull up bar and was exercising. Shirtless. Why had she come to his house again?

Derek dropped to the ground and Effie had to give herself a shake. He was a werewolf, she scolded herself. He would be able to very easily tell she was standing there, gawking him.

"Effie?"

Her name rolling off Derek's tongue snapped her back to reality.

"Sorry," Effie cleared her throat and ignored the blush rising over her face. "I managed to copy Dad's file. That way you have your own copy and I don't have to worry about sneaking it back into his office."

Derek nodded. "Good thinking."

Effie started digging through her backpack, trying to get everything together when she noticed Derek had gone stiff as a board.

"Derek?" Effie said his name slowly.

"Get upstairs." Derek said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "And no matter what you hear, do NOT come down."

Effie was smart for once and didn't argue. She slung her bag over her shoulder and ran up the stairs, two at a time. She had just ducked behind the wall to the left when she heard the front door slam open.

"No one home,"

"Oh, he's here, he's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out, burying a bone in the back yard."

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there and that's the best you got?"

Effie fisted her hand against the wall in anger at their casual tones while breaking into Derek's house.

"If you wanna provoke him, say something like too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"

Effie heard Derek growl and roar in anger seconds before fighting broke out. Using the sounds of things, and bones, breaking as cover, Effie moved into one of the rooms that was still mostly whole. Unfortunately it wasn't long before she heard footsteps on the stairs and knew it wasn't Derek. He would have already called out to let Effie know it was safe.

Pressing her head back against the wall, Effie fought the panic building inside her while kicking her bag under a fallen chair, out of sight.

"Well look here,"

Effie turned and saw a scrawny man in leather grinning at her.

"The mutt has himself a pet."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek looked up from the ground as he heard struggling and smelled Effie's fear. His worst fear was confirmed as one of the idiots he'd knocked out dragged Effie into the room and tossed her to the floor. Derek could see the fear building in her eyes as her heart started racing.

"Aww," Kate Argent cooed mockingly. "the wolf's got a mate." she glanced down at Derek. "Or maybe just a little something on the side?" she eyed Effie. "Though really, your standards have gone down, Derek."

Derek panted against the pain. "I'd rather have ten of her then go back to you." Not only were his words completely honest but they were also in an effort to calm Effie down before she had an attack. "Leave her out of this, Kate. Your fight's with me."

Kate squatted at Effie's side. "Yeah but how can I pass up such pretty ammunition when you hand it right over?" she smirked. "Just like your family."

Derek went to lunge but Effie's voice stopped him.

"Really?" she said. "Six years after the fact and you have nothing better than to bring up his family?" she scoffed. "Some hunter you are. You've heard the saying, 'Time heals all wounds,' right? Get some new material, bitch."

"Effie," Derek growled out a warning, more for her safety than his own.

"Now, now," Kate mocked once more. "if the little pet wants to speak, I think we should let her. And really Derek, do you think being called a bitch hurts anymore? If I remember right, that used to be your favorite thing to call me."

Derek glared at the older woman. "Clearly it never had the effect I was aiming for." he shifted. "You already know I have no idea who the Alpha is, let Effie go."

Kate stood up and turned her back to them, confident that they weren't going anywhere. Derek stared at Effie, meeting her eyes, motioning to the front door and the guy standing at Effie's side. Effie understood what he was saying and nodded.

"I guess you are both basically useless now," Kate said, turning back. "But, I want to have a little fun first."

Before either could blink, Kate reared her foot back and kicked Effie hard in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain and roll over on to her back. Derek let out a snarl of anger, which brought a laugh from Kate as she stepped closer to Effie.

"Wow," Kate said. "what did you do to make Beta boy over here so protective?"

Effie panted in pain as she glared at Kate. "I don't know. Maybe having a heart and conscious had something to do with it? Oh, and not torturing him for shits and giggles. That helps too."

Derek rolled over onto his stomach and leaned heavily on his forearms while shaking his head. She may be less annoying then Stiles but her mouth was just as bad.

Kate squatted down again. "Mouthy little sucker, aren't you?"

Effie gave a sarcastic smirk. "I aim to please."

Kate grabbed Effie's hair and wrenched her up. "You and I need a little girl time."

Effie snorted. "No, what we need is some distance. And you may wanna look into anger management."

Releasing Effie's hair, Kate stood once more and pulled the taser she'd used on Derek. Seeing this, Derek knew it was time.

Derek gave Effie a subtle nod and they both sprang up. Effie, no matter how weak she looked, packed one hell of a punch and brought her right fist up, hard, into the hunter's jaw, feeling a slight satisfaction at the sound of the joint popping. She saw Derek making his way to the door and quickly followed She didn't keep her footing easily but managed to keep up with Derek as he charged into the forest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

With Derek close behind, Effie climbed up the stairs of her house, thankful her father was at work. She made it to Stiles' door, banging as hard as she could on the wood, which, she had to admit, wasn't that hard. She just thought it would be easier than attempting the door knob.

The door opened and Stiles frowned. He took in the pale face of his sister and the worried brow line of Derek.

"Effie? What the hell?" Stiles stepped back and let her and Derek in.

Effie panted as she collapsed on the edge of Stiles' bed. "Long story. Derek will explain while I try not to pass out."

Derek watched Effie before looking at Stiles. "Go get her ice then I'll explain."

Stiles frowned. "What? Why does she need ice?"

"Go," Derek said. "I'll explain after."

Stiles looked at Effie and the pain in her eyes kept him from questioning any further. Derek helped Effie lay back on the bed, pulling her shirt up a bit and saw the deep bruising already marring her skin.

"She got you good." Derek commented.

Effie grunted. "Remind me to repay her next time she's within reach."

Stiles came back with the ice and cursed at the bruising on his sister. "Alright, someone start explaining."

Effie took the ice, hissing as she placed it on her sensitive stomach as Derek laid out what happened, including why Effie was at his house to begin with.

Stiles ran a hand over his face. "Are you okay, Effie?"

"That depends on your definition of okay." Effie responded, her arm over her eyes while her other hand held the ice.

"No internal bleeding." Stiles said simply.

Effie gave a small nod. "Then I'm okay."

Stiles looked at Derek. "Thank you for getting her home."

Derek nodded before turning to Effie. "Your bag and jeep will be back here by the time you get home from the school tonight."

Effie uncovered her eyes to look at Derek. "Thanks,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

John sat down at his parent/teacher conference and sighed. For Effie, this would go fine. For Stiles, the sheriff was going to get a migraine.

"So who are you here for?" Coach Finstock asked.

"Stiles and Effie Stilinski," the sheriff supplied.

Finstock picked up Effie's file and started looking for Stiles'. "Stiles, that's right. I thought Stiles was his last name."

"His last name is Stilinski." John said. "Like his sister."

"You named your kid Stiles Stilinski?" Finstock asked.

John frowned. "No, that's just what he likes to be called."

"Oh," Finstock said. "I like to be called cupcake. What is his first name?"

John leaned forward and tapped the tab on Stiles' folder where his first name, 'Genim', was clearly printed. Finstock picked the file up and looked at it closely.

"I don't even know how to pronounce that." Finstock said, turning the folder.

John sighed. "It was his mother's father's name."

Finstock laughed. "You must really love your wife."

John crossed his arms. "Yeah, I did."

Finstock stopped. "Well this just became incredibly awkward."

John leaned forward. "Hey, what do you say we get to the conference part of this conference, Cupcake?"

"I like your thinking." Finstock said. "Alright, Effie first. Smart girl, fantastic grades. A bit unfocused at times, especially when around her brother."

John nodded. "They're twins so he tends to have a bit of sway over her even if she does have all the common sense between them."

Finstock laughed. "Stiles, great kid, zero ability to focus. Super smart, never takes advantage of his talents."

John frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Finstock said. "for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision."

John shifted. "Well, I mean it does have historical significance, right?"

Finstock just stared. "I teach Economics."

John deflated. "Ah crap," he tried to find a positive note. "At least Effie's a good student?"

Finstock picked up Effie's file. "Let's not go into her mid-term question."

John shut his eyes. Damnit.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles helped Effie up off his bed. "Ready to head to the school?"

Effie looked down at her stomach one more time. The bruise seemed to have spread but the outer edges were much lighter than the center. "As long as Dad doesn't see it, I'm ready." she dropped her shirt. "I'd hate to see his reaction and have to explain it."

Stiles cringed. "That would not end well." he put a hand on Effie's shoulder. "Are you sure you wanna go? Neither of us have to be there."

Effie nodded. "We promised Dad we'd meet him there after so we can all go out to dinner."

"Let's go then,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie saw their father lying on the ground and ran over to him with Stiles. "Dad!"

John grabbed Effie's arm as she knelt down. "Effie, Stiles,"

Stiles looked the sheriff over. "What happened, Dad?"

John shook his head. "Doesn't matter right now. There's some kind of animal loose in the parking lot. I want you two to get back in your car and get out of here."

"We are not leaving you, Dad." Effie said firmly.

The sheriff sighed heavily. "Effie,"

"Forget it, Dad." Stiles backed his sister. He looked around, trying to find Scott, knowing his best friend should be there. "Have you seen Scott?"

John pointed to the school. "He's with Allison."

Effie and Stiles exchanged angry looks. With his girlfriend instead of helping with whatever was around, most likely the Alpha. And their dad got hurt because of that. Needless to say, the Stilinski twins would not be speaking to their friend for a while.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Okay, so Scott has screwed up. Big time. In Effie's eyes, anyway. But, that was coming no matter what. A lot of what Scott does, I don't agree with and that'll translate into Effie. I try to keep my personal opinions out fo the writing, but it doesn't always work. For now! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	7. Heart Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie's not too fond of the idea of working with Scott. Not after John got hurt because the teen wolf was too busy protecting his girlfriend. Also, they have a plan to call out the alpha. But, like all other things, it doesn't work how they expect. And Effie is not okay with who has to pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Effie episode! Now, as we know, Effie isn't talking with Scott because of what happened to her and Stiles's father. So, that means she won't be a heck of lot of this episode. But, she will be there for some parts. Mainly, the end when Scott goes to the school and Derek is there. So, yeah. You can all guess what's gonna happen. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stopped her spoon halfway to her mouth as she saw her dad come downstairs, dressed for work. "What are you doing?"

John paused as he zipped his jacket. "Going to the station?"

Effie set her spoon down and leaned on the table. "Dad, you got hit by a car two days ago. You're still limping like someone ripped your leg from its socket and put it back wrong."

John scowled. "Love the mental picture, Ef," he adjusted his jacket collar. "I stayed home yesterday, I'm perfectly fine to go in today."

"Give up, Effie," Stiles said, coming down behind his father. "I just had this argument with him ten minutes ago."

Effie shook her head and went back to her breakfast while John gave his children a look before leaving for work. Stiles got his breakfast and sat across from Effie.

"How's your stomach?" Stiles asked around a spoonful of fruit loops.

Effie shrugged. "Hurts if I twist the wrong way but the bruising is going away pretty fast."

Stiles nodded. "Good, I'm glad. Do me a favor, though. Next time you need to take something to Derek, tell me and I'll come with you."

Effie gave Stiles a look. "The both of us getting beat up isn't going to be any easier to hide then me getting beat up. Besides, Kate was just trying to send a message and find out information. I seriously doubt she'll have the balls to attack Derek at home twice."

Stiles snorted. "I wouldn't put anything passed that family."

Effie nodded. She had to admit, she was right there with Stiles.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stared at Stiles. "What happened to not talking to him because he allowed our father to get hit by a CAR?!"

Stiles sighed. "Look Ef, I know you've got this deal thing going on with Derek but even he's not sure he can teach Scott and I don't know about you but I don't want whatever training he's planning to cause Scott to suddenly lose it in school, where he can hurt people."

Effie tapped her fork against her lunch tray as she mauled over Stiles' words. Her time was cut short when Scott sat down across from them.

"Fine," she said to her brother. "but you two are alone in this. I'm still pissed."

Scott watched Effie get up and walk away before turning to Stiles. "She's not going to forgive me any time soon, is she?"

Stiles shook his head. "Nope."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie placed the sheriff's bolt cutters in the back of Stiles' jeep. "Why am I being dragged along for this?"

"Because we need look outs." Stiles said. "We'll have Derek but it's a big school."

Effie climbed into the passenger seat. "Alright but I mean it Stiles, I have not forgiven Scott, even if you have."

"I know," Stiles reassured his sister. "take your time. Scott knows he screwed up and he and I both know you're not as forgiving as I am."

Effie leaned back in her seat. "Thank you. I just want to let you know that I'm not doing this to be difficult. Seeing Dad on the ground that night," she shut her eyes. "We can't lose him, Stiles."

Stiles took Effie's hand. "We are not going to lose Dad, Effie. I won't let it come to that. If we have to fill Dad in on what's going on just to keep him safe, I'll tell him everything. Derek and Scott won't stop me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek and Effie watched Scott and Stiles vanish into the school, Derek with a scowl and Effie with as best a look of indifference that she could manage.

"You seem pissed." Derek commented.

Effie leaned on the back of the jeep. "I'm not exactly thrilled with Scott." she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her white and purple leopard print jacket. "Did he tell you what happened on conference night?" she saw the older boy's nod. "Dad's still limping and until he stops,"

Derek nodded slowly as he leaned beside Effie. "I understand."

The two stood in silence before a sharp, strangling sound reached them.

Effie winced in pain. "What the hell is that?!"

Derek shut his eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Effie rubbed her ears. "You know what that was?"

Derek sighed with a nod. "Scott's first attempt at howling."

"And here I thought he killed a cat." Effie muttered.

Seconds later, a much deeper more animal sounding call reached them.

"Much better." Effie said, in awe. "And loud."

Derek growled. "Yeah, very loud."

Effie cocked a brow. "I'm guessing too loud?"

Derek turned to the school as Scott and Stiles came out. "I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry," Scott said. "I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah," Stiles laughed. "it was loud. And it was awesome!"

Effie mirrored Derek's glare as they chorused each other. "Shut up."

"Don't be such a sourwolf," Stiles said as Scott smacked his side.

Effie turned to Derek, seeing the look on his face.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked, noticing his boss was missing from Derek's car.

"What?" Derek turned. The door was open and Deaton was gone. "I didn't do anything."

Before anyone could respond, Derek tensed as blood started pouring from his mouth.

"Derek!" Effie called in shock as Stiles and Scott pulled her backwards, towards the school. The alpha had attacked Derek from behind and tossed him like a rag doll into the brick wall nearby. "Derek!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So, first cliffhanger for Effie. Can I request no murder? I've already got that on my plate for Heidi over in Harry Potter land. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm toast. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	8. Night School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie has had it with Scott. And unfortunately, Stiles as well. And things get a bit more personal when Effie helps Derek after the alpha attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! Still alive, even if the bestie wanted to kill me. I'm down visiting her next week so, she's still got a chance. But, for now, we have the conclusion of the lovely two-parter where we think Derek's dead. Not for the last time, as we all know. Stupid werewolf, causing us all heart failure. Anywho! Read on, kids!
> 
> Disclaimer: Only Effie is mine. Sad, but true.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie panted, staring through the double doors in shock as Stiles and Scott held them closed. The plan had worked, the alpha had come. And killed Derek.

"What have you done?!" Effie screamed at Scott. "Derek's dead because of you!"

Stiles stared at his sister. "Effie,"

Scott glared at Effie. "It's not my fault, the alpha attacked him."

"Because you called the damn thing here!" Effie shot back. "If you had told Derek the plan, he could have been prepared!"

"Alright Effie, stop." Stiles said firmly. "We can argue over this later. For now, we need something to hold the doors closed."

Effie pushed herself up. "The bolt cutters."

"They're outside." Scott said.

Stiles looked through the window. "Someone has to go get them."

"Are you nuts?" Scott asked. "The alpha's out there and we're not fast enough."

"I'll go." Effie said.

"No." Stiles shot out. "Forget it, Effie."

Effie gave him a look. "This isn't up for discussion, Stiles." she walked to the doors and looked out. "You two may be lacrosse but I'm on the track team. I can get to them and back in no time."

Stiles frowned but nodded. "Alright, no more than thirty seconds."

Effie returned the nod. "Deal."

Squaring her shoulders, Effie pushed the door open and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She slid to the ground at the cutters and grabbed them. Looking up, she saw the alpha staring at her. Eyes wide, Effie couldn't decide what to do. Freeze and pray it went away or sprint and hope she made it back in time. Knowing Derek was still around there and if not dead, seriously injured, Effie went with a third option and chucked the cutters as hard as she could at the school doors before running towards the parking lot, nearly right at the alpha before jumping down over the wall, landing inches from Derek's body.

She pressed back against the brick and waited to see what would happen. She heard heavy footsteps but they weren't coming closer to her, thankfully. Breathing slowly, she looked at Derek and watched for any signs he was alive. Thankfully his back was moving up and down, abet slowly.

"You're one tough son of a bitch, Derek Hale." Effie whispered as she moved to his side. She saw where the Alpha had all but stuck its entire hand in Derek's back. "Shit, that's going to take some time."

"E-Ef-Effie,"

Effie moved to Derek's head. "Hey tough guy, you look like hell."

Derek groaned. "Don't really feel too much better."

Effie smiled. "Can you move? The alpha's distracted with Scott and Stiles."

Derek frowned. "Why-" he coughed, blood splattering on the leaves. "Why aren't you with them?"

Effie rolled her eyes. Talk about needing to figure out priorities. "I came back for your sorry ass. Now stop making me regret it and answer my question. Can you move?" she heard movement by Stiles' jeep. "On second thought, freeze."

Derek didn't understand but did as Effie said. She, in an effort to be invisible, flatted herself out on the ground, ignoring the blood that was staining her shirt and jeans. The sound of tearing metal made Effie tense but she fought to keep her breathing calm. It didn't take long before the tearing went away and the distant sound of glass shattering was heard.

"Stiles is going to be pissed." Effie said as she pushed herself up again. "Back to my question, wolf boy, can you move?"

Derek groaned as he mirrored Effie's movements and glared. "You're sounding like your brother again."

Effie grunted as she pulled Derek to his feet. "Since I'm saving your ass, be thankful I'm taking that as a compliment."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie tapped the steering wheel nervously as she drove Derek's camaro through the town. She was trying to think of a safe place to take the injured wolf. The vet was out since, well she was pretty sure he was trying to eat Scott and Stiles at the moment and she couldn't take him to her house because her dad would be home any time. But, she didn't know if Derek's place was safe again and he was currently passed out in the passenger's seat. Basically, she was wasting gas, driving in circles.

"The tree house!" Effie exclaimed.

Derek groaned awake at Effie's loud tone. "Did you just say tree house?"

Effie looked at her passenger and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, it's not a little kid's tree house. It's old property on Mom's side of the family." she looked back at the road. "Really, it's more of a cabin in the woods since I was too afraid of heights to ever let Stiles and Scott talk Dad into a real tree house. But," she glanced at Derek again. "it's only known to us four and Scott's mom so it's the last place anyone will look for you and-"

"Okay," Derek held up a hand. "I see the long winded rambles is a twin trait."

Effie blushed a bit and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I don't do that nearly as often as Stiles. Dad can only take trying to follow one of us at a time."

"Can't imagine why." Derek muttered. "So where is this cabin?"

"Not too far from the Hale property, actually." Effie said. "We should be there in about fifteen minutes."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek looked around the furnished 'tree house' as Effie set about turning on lights and getting towels for Derek's wound. The alarm system caught his eye and he cocked a brow.

"Your dad worried about burglars in the woods?" Derek asked when Effie came back.

Effie shrugged. "The downfalls of having a sheriff for a father. He is entirely too protective. But," she laid out a couple of towels. "that alarm came in handy a couple years back when Stiles and Scott tried to prank Lydia and I while we were having a girls only night." she faced Derek. "Let's have a look at your back."

Derek, with Effie's help, shrugged out of his jacket and Effie got a pair of scissors to cut his shirt off, being careful around the wound.

"Well," Effie said, placing the scissors and cut shirt down. "he certainly was aiming to do some impressive damage."

Derek grunted from where he sat on the towel colored floor. "It wasn't Deaton."

Effie frowned. "What? How do you know?"

"I caught his scent," Derek explained. "just before the alpha mauled Stiles' jeep and it was too faint to have been so close."

Effie sighed as she cleaned the dried blood off Derek's back. "Alright then how did he get out of your car? You had him tied up pretty good."

Derek shook his head. "I honestly don't know but I'll find out."

"I'm gonna have to bandage this," Effie said. "I know it'll be healed before morning but it's still bleeding a bit."

Derek gave a small nod and let his head fall forward as Effie finished dressing his wounds. He could feel them healing, finally, but knew it would take time. It was an alpha wound and they were much stronger.

Effie sat back on her heels once she was finished. "What'd we do now?"

Derek ran a hand over his face. "I don't honestly know. I'm not strong enough to fight the alpha with this wound, especially not when it's so set on getting to Scott. But at the same time, I know we can't just do nothing."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Effie asked.

"None." Derek sighed again. "I tried asking my uncle for help but it's a little hard to get answers from someone who's been catatonic for six years."

Effie nodded. "Okay, here's an idea. If we haven't heard from Stiles or Scott in, say an hour, I call my dad and get every Beacon Hills cop to the school. See if we can't chase the alpha away, at least for now."

Derek thought it over before nodding again. "Yeah, alright."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek and Effie were sitting silently in the cabin, the air tense as they waited for the hour to pass or Stiles to call. But, as they sat there, listening to the sound of the woods around them, something was circling around Effie's mind. Something she wasn't sure she should ask Derek, but it was bothering her.

"Derek-"

"You wanna know about Kate." Derek stopped her. He had been staring at the floor for nearly fifteen minutes, back slowly healing before Effie's eyes. "I was wondering when you'd ask."

Effie shrugged. "It's not really my business, but I noticed you two knew each other. Pretty well, if her comments were anything to go by."

Derek gave a reflexive smile. "You could say that." he sat up straight, running a hand over his face. He looked at Effie, who was curled up on the couch, and motioned her over to where he was on the floor. Easily, she slid from her cushion and gripped her knees to her chest. "I met Kate when I was sixteen."

Effie did quick math. "The year of the fire."

Derek nodded. "Yeah. Right away, I knew there was something different about her. Not just that she was an older woman, but she knew what I was without my saying anything. And yeah," he saw the look on Effie's face. "that should have been my first clue, but like I said, I was sixteen."

Effie smiled softly. "Stiles and I are sixteen, I understand why you ignored the obvious." she frowned in concentration. "I remember, Laura was the only one babysitting us for a while before the fire."

"Something she was not happy about." Derek admitted. "I was lying and sneaking around. My mom knew but she wanted me to come to her, not force me to talk about something I was clearly uncertain about. See," he winced a bit as he stretched his back too far. "as a born wolf, we have this instinct to always share with our pack. Unless we're uncertain what we're doing is right. I didn't realize that's what I was doing at the time."

"What," Effie bit her lip for a moment. "what exactly were you sneaking around and lying about?"

"I was sleeping with Kate." Derek answered honestly, his voice low. Effie could hear the shame in his tone and reached out to take his hand. She gave it a squeeze, comforted when he returned the gesture. "At first, it was great. I'd been lonely for a while, even with you and Stiles there nearly every day. She was gentle and sweet."

"But it didn't last." Effie easily guessed.

"No," Derek shook his head. "She wanted to know about my family, about my mom, and when I was reluctant to tell her, she would persuade me."

"I'm gonna hate myself for asking this," Effie licked her lips. "but, how?" she watched Derek, saw the shifting in his posture and knew he didn't want to say. So she connected the dots. "She used the sex against you. Brought you to the edge but wouldn't let you cum until you told her what she wanted to know."

Derek frowned. "How-"

Effie blushed with a self-deprecating laugh. "I may be a virgin, Derek, but I'm not stupid. And I read. A lot."

"I never thought you were stupid." Derek squeezed their still joined hands. "Just surprised at how blunt you are."

"No filter, remember?" Effie pointed out. "Stilinski twin trait."

Derek gave a weak chuckle. "Right." he sighed. "You are right. She used sex to get what she wanted and then she used that information against my family."

"In what-" Effie's eyes widened. "She set the fire. She killed your family. Aunt Talia and Uncle Mark. Cora. Your cousins." her eyes were like steel, even with the tears shining in them. "And she dared come back to taunt you?"

Derek focused on the floor, again. "It was my fault, why shouldn't she?"

Effie couldn't believe her ears. Derek didn't really believe that, did he? But the look on his face and the hunch of his shoulders told Effie that he did.

"Derek," she got up on her knees and moved closer to the Hale. She let go of his hand and used both hers to angle his face up so they were looking at each other. "Kate tricked you. She used you to get what she wanted. There was no way you could have known what she was going to do."

"But I-"

Effie shook her head. "Did you know she was an Argent? A hunter?" Derek replied with a negative. "Then you couldn't have known. You were sixteen, a kid, really. And she used that to her advantage. We all make mistakes at this age. No, they don't all end as terribly as yours did, but we can't carry the guilt of something we couldn't prevent. Even without you, Kate still would have found a way to hurt your family. And it could have cost you and Laura your lives, too."

"Laura died, anyway." Derek muttered.

"I know," Effie brushed her thumb over his cheek. "And I wish I could change that. Stiles and I, we missed you guys."

"I wanted to take you with us." Derek admitted. "Get you away from the Argents. Away from this town. I wanted to protect you. Laura reminded me had your dad for that."

Effie smiled. "As fun as the road trip would have been, I don't think Stiles or I would have left Dad. Not so soon after losing Mom and your family." she dropped her hands from Derek's face and rested them on his forearms. "Do you believe me? About Kate?"

Derek sighed. "Six years is a long time to feel guilty, Ef. It won't just go away."

"Then I'll keep reminding you." Effie promised. "Until it does."

Derek smiled and nodded, before catching sight of the clock on the wall. "It's been an hour."

Effie pulled out her phone and saw no calls or texts from Stiles. "Alright, I'll head back to the school and call my dad on the way." she stood up. "You stay here and I'll let you know what happens."

Derek stood as well. "I don't want you going alone."

Effie gripped her phone. "Okay, but if Dad sees you there-"

"He won't." Derek swore. "Drop me off just before the school and I'll watch from the treeline."

Effie nodded. "Deal. And Derek," she stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "thank you for being honest with me."

Derek took a moment before answering. "I've always been honest with you. Even when we were kids. I'm not about to stop."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stared, more like glared, at her brother and Scott. Sure, they couldn't explain the alpha to their father, or Scott being a werewolf, but blame it on Derek? Seriously? Hadn't they done enough to the guy? Hadn't he been through enough?

"What did you see, Effie?" John asked.

Effie crossed her arms. "Nothing. I left Beavis and Butthead here and went to the cabin." she twirled her keys. "And if it's okay with you, Dad, I'm gonna head back there. It's been a long night, I'm tired and just wanna be alone for a bit."

Stiles read the look in his sister's eyes and was kicking himself for backing Scott's idea to blame Derek. He knew his twin had a soft spot of the older wolf and took it personally when he and Scott blamed things on him just because he had a shit record in town.

"I'll go with you," Stiles said. "make sure you get there okay and settled in."

Effie glared. "I'll be fine." she kissed her father's cheek. "I'll text you in the morning, Dad. Let you know I got to school okay."

John, aware of the tension between his kids, nodded. "Alright, Effie. Text me when you get to the cabin, too and be careful."

Effie gave a tight smile before leaving. She had an injured werewolf to check on.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles dropped his phone on his bed after sending Effie a fifth text and getting no response. He'd screwed up, big time. He and Effie got on each others nerves regularly, they were siblings, twins, it happened. But never before had she ignored his attempts to reach out and fix things.

"What did I do?" Stiles muttered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Sadly, this will not be the last time we see the Stilinski twins at odds with each other. Sucks, I know, but even twins fight. So, we had a bit more bonding with Effie and Derek, him confiding about Kate and all. As for the 'treehouse', that was really just something I made up so Effie had a place to go when she needed to get away from everyone and thing. It also proves damn helpful for Derek in later episodes. You'll see. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy, of course, continues to stand and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	9. Lunatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a lot to make up for, and Derek shows just a bit vulnerability with Effie when asking a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with our next chapter of Effie! So, as we know, at the end of the last episode, Stiles screwed up. Big time. Going along with accusing the guy his sister is falling for of murder and attempted murder? Not his brightest idea. But, thankfully, he does know when he's screwed up and is willing to fix it. But, does Effie let him? *snorts* Of course. And the Alpha is deciding that maybe Effie is worth targeting. Yeah, no one takes that well. Read on, my friends!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie. Seriously, that gets more depressing every time I write it.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked up from her book as her cell rang, again, playing Stiles' ring tone. For two days her brother had been trying to talk to her at school, the occasions she was home and on her phone. Their father had given Effie permission to stay at the cabin, as long as she didn't miss school, until she and Stiles resolved things. Honestly, Effie was starting to miss her brother but since Derek had been on the run since the night of the alpha attack, she was willing to deal with the separation anxiety.

Hearing her phone go off for a seventh time that hour, Effie grabbed it and growled out an answer.

"What Stiles?"

"Still pissed, I see."

Effie rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm pissed, Stiles. Unlike you and McCall, I like Derek. He's my friend. And I don't particularly like him having to be on the run because you idiots made him a wanted fugitive."

Stiles' sigh echoed over the line. "Effie, I know I'm sorry won't help but believe me, I truly am. By now, I should know better than to listen to Scott's ideas and suggestions for cover stories."

Effie leaned back on the couch. "Yeah, you really should."

Stiles knew Effie wasn't going to forgive so easily but he was glad he was able to admit he was wrong. "Look, I told Scott we'd hang to get his mind off Allison but can we talk tomorrow? Please?"

Effie bit her lip. Stiles had fessed up, saying he knew he was wrong, a rarity for her brother, and he was saying please. "Yeah, we can talk tomorrow."

"Thank you, Effie," Stiles said. "night Ef,"

Effie smiled softly. "Night Stiles."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next morning, Effie was just finishing pulling her hair up when she heard Stiles arrive. With a sigh, she grabbed her white and gray jacket and headed to the living room. Stiles was standing next to the couch holding a coffee tray and a box from Effie's favorite bakery.

"You do not play fair." Effie stated as her greeting.

Stiles chuckled a bit. "Not really, no. But," he shrugged. "I miss my sister and figured it couldn't hurt."

Effie walked over to the couch and plopped down. "Well don't just stand there. That coffee's gonna get cold and those better be chocolate cream filled doughnuts."

Stiles snorted as he sat. "Like I would dare bring you anything else." he sighed. "I'm sorry about all this, Effie. I'm sorry Scott and I lied, I'm sorry Derek's on the run because of us and I'm sorry I keep taking a friend's side over my sister's."

Effie gave her own sigh. "I don't expect you to take my side all the time, Stiles but at some point, either you or Scott has got to find some common sense. Whether Scott wants to admit it or not, at some point he's going to need Derek and pulling this crap isn't going to make him all that willing to help."

"I know," Stiles nodded. "I know." he rubbed his hands together. "We gonna be okay?"

Effie smiled. "Of course we are, Stiles. You're my brother and I love you," she hugged him. "even if you do have poor taste in best friends."

Stiles laughed, not bothering to defend Scott. He had his sister back, that was what mattered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie walked into the cabin after school and jumped when she found Derek sitting on the couch, staring.

"Jesus," she put a hand on her chest. "Do you werewolves live to scare us humans or something?"

"I want you to stay in tonight." Derek said as he stood up.

Effie frowned. "What? Why?"

"With the full moon tonight, the alpha will be just as dangerous as Scott and I." Derek explained. "And it knows you helped me after its attack. It could come after you."

Effie felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "Why-" she coughed to clear her throat. "why would it come after me for helping you?"

"Because you're important." Derek stated. "To Scott, to Stiles and to me. And the alpha will take whatever or whoever it needs to, to get what it wants."

Any other time, Effie would have been fighting to ignore the warm feeling of finding out she was important to Derek but at that moment, it was the only thing making her feel safe now that she know a psychotic werewolf was possibly after her.

Derek put his hands on Effie's shoulders and met her eyes. "Stay in, please."

Effie stared into Derek's hazel orbs and nodded. "I promise,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie paced as she talked to Stiles on the phone. "Stiles, I can't."

"Effie, please." Stiles pleaded. "I don't care what Derek made you promise. I had the shit scared out of me tonight and I need you and Dad at home."

Effie ran a hand through her hair, turning and nearly jumping. Again. Derek was behind her, looking a little worse for wear.

"Go," he said softly. "I'll follow you to make sure you get there safe."

Effie smiled and turned her attention back to her brother. "I'll be home in twenty."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Once Effie was home and Stiles explained all that had happened with Scott and his scare with their father, Effie understood why Stiles wanted all three of them under one roof. Well, four, Effie thought as she walked into her room and found Derek perched at her desk.

"Um," Effie dropped her bag on her bed. "I made it home safe. You can go back to the cabin."

Derek shifted before standing. "Do you, uh," he stared at the ground and Effie could practically hear him cursing his stuttering. "Can I stay here for a bit?"

Effie had to keep herself from smiling. She could only imagine what it took for Derek to actually get those words out. It was probably the closest he'd ever get to saying he was lonely.

"Yeah, sure," Effie nodded. "Dad's ordering dinner so I'll be down stairs for an hour or so but feel free to read any of my books or use my laptop."

Derek stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Thanks."

Effie nodded before leaving her room. She bumped into Stiles as she closed her door.

"Since when do you," he waved a hand at the door.

Effie cleared her throat. "Since Derek's in there." she held up a hand as Stiles opened his mouth. "Zip it," she dropped her voice. "he just wants to be around people for a while."

Stiles sighed. "Alright, fine." he jerked his head towards the stairs. "Let's go before Dad eats all the unhealthy stuff on us."

Effie laughed and, with a last glance at her room, followed Stiles down the stairs, all the while knowing Derek was listening, hopefully with a smile on his face.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Insecure Derek. So strange to write, but also ridiculously adorable. And, as you can see, Stiles is learning to tred carefully. That'll get blown out of the water in season two, but at least he's learning now! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	10. Wolf's Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Derek's hiding in Stiles's room. At Effie's suggestion. Only, she never got to warn her brother about it. And yes, Stiles still pimps Derek out to get Danny to cooperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! Alright, we saw Stiles and Effie make up in the last chapter, thankfully. They'll fight more, as I've warned, but they're siblings. It happens. This chapter, we see Effie take one for Stiles so he can have his moment in the spotlight on the lacrosse team. I'll quote Effie from a season three episode, there isn't a whole lot she and Stiles won't do for each other. Even if it means going up against a psychotic alpha. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: Only Effie is mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Is there a reason your father has the cabin being watched?"

Effie sighed as she leaned against her locker, her phone to her ear. "Since I've been going there after school so much, he wants to make sure I'm safe. Apparently our security system isn't enough." she ran a hand over her face. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's not your fault," Derek said. "I'll find a different place to hide out."

Effie bit her lip. "I have an idea but it's kind of crazy,"

"Let's hear it,"

"Hide at our house." Effie suggested. "The last place Dad will look for you is under his own roof. As this is partly Stiles' fault, use his room. I'll meet you there after school."

"Alright," Derek paused for a moment. "watch yourself and be careful."

Effie smiled. "Back at ya,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie raced home after school, cursing when she saw Stiles' jeep gone from the parking lot already. She just had to stay and make sure she completely understood the damn math assignment. Stiles was going to freak on her when he found Derek in his room. She knew her brother understood she had a bond of sorts with the older wolf but that didn't mean Stiles liked it or Derek.

Seeing her father's car in the station lot as she drove by, Effie breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she wouldn't have to deal with him finding the Hale in their home. One less pissed Stilinski was always good in Effie's book. The men in her family had tempers when they wanted to.

Getting home, she charged into the house and raced up the stairs.

"Stiles!" she called out, trying to figure out where he was.

Stiles stepped out of his room. "You have some explaining to do."

Effie smiled nervously. "I see you found my surprise."

Grabbing Effie by the arm, Stiles yanked her into his room and shut the door, probably a little harder than needed.

"Why is Derek Hale in my room?!" Stiles squeaked out.

Effie turned and saw Derek standing at the foot of the bed, a glare aimed at Stiles. "He needed a place to stay." Effie explained, turning back to Stiles. "Dad's got the cabin being watched, to make sure I'm safe when I'm there. Meaning Derek can't be there."

Stiles ran a hand over his face. "A little warning would have been nice."

Effie shrugged. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spring it on you. I was hoping to get home first." Once again she cursed her damn math homework. "Look, it's not ideal, for any of us, but for now, let's make the best of it. Please."

Stiles sighed. "Fine,"

Effie turned to Derek, raising a brow.

"Alright," Derek dropped the glare.

Effie sat on Stiles' bed. "Now that you two are going to play nice, I have homework."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"What is wrong with your brother?"

Effie looked up from her painting and smiled at Danny. "Sweetie, we don't have nearly enough time for me to give you that entire list. Wanna narrow it down?"

Danny flopped down on Effie's bed. "That guy in his room, Mi-"

"Derek." Effie stopped him. "I don't know what Stiles told you, but his name is Derek."

Danny frowned. "Any relation to-"

"Please don't ask, Danny." Effie pleaded. "I don't want to lie to you."

Danny sighed. "Alright. Any idea why he had me looking up texts?"

"No idea at the moment," Effie admitted. "but I'm sure they'll fill me in at some point. If they didn't tell you, it was to keep you from being involved and/or getting in trouble."

"You Stilinskis," Danny shook his head.

Effie grinned. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie frowned. "Melissa? What? That can't be right."

Derek shrugged. "That's what the trace said."

"No," Effie shook her head. "no way would Melissa put her son in danger. Stiles, well he annoys everyone but Scott is her world."

"I don't know how to explain it." Derek said. "But Stiles and I are going to find out if it's real or not."

"Stiles has his first game tonight." Effie said, putting her paint brush down. "I'm not gonna let him miss that." she took off her smock. "You and I will go, let Stiles have his game."

Derek watched Effie as she wiped the paint from her hands. "Are you sure?"

Effie faced Derek, determination on her face. "Stiles has ridden in Scott's shadow for too long. It's his turn now. If that means I have to do the dangerous work, so be it."

Derek stood and crossed to Effie. He took the towel and wiped a bit of paint from her nose. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked through the hospital, looking for Scott's mom but weirdly, she couldn't find anyone.

"I can't find her." she said to Derek over the phone.

"Ask for Jennifer." Derek said. "She's been looking after my uncle."

Effie stepped into the doorway of Peter Hale's room and stopped. "Yeah well, he's not here either."

"What?"

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek."

"Effie, get out of there, right now. It's him! He's the alpha! Get out!"

Effie slowly lowered her phone and backed out of the room, only to find Peter Hale, standing and dressed, just a few feet away.

"You must be Effie," he said with a small smile.

Effie turned quickly and went to run when she came face to face with Peter's nurse. Great.

"What are you doing here?" Jennifer asked. "Visiting hours are over."

Effie looked between the two, feeling panic rise in her chest. Oh now was so not the time for a panic attack but she could feel it building.

Before it could take control of her, Derek appeared, elbowing Jennifer in the face, knocking her out.

"That's not nice." Peter mocked. "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek shot back. He glanced at Effie. "Get out of the way."

Effie didn't think twice. She dropped to the ground and shot out of the way.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Peter asked. "My own family?"

Effie wasn't going to speak up but she seriously doubted, giving the way Peter was tossing Derek about, that he cared about hurting his family. She ducked behind the reception desk, pressing her back painfully against the shelves as she listened to Peter go on about what it was like, healing slowly over the last six years. If she didn't know all the shit he'd done and all the people he'd killed, she might have felt sorry but, as she heard Derek go crashing through glass, he was a monster and didn't deserve her sympathy.

Seeing Derek had led Peter away, and knowing she was next to useless against the alpha, Effie squashed the part of her that didn't want to leave Derek behind and ran. She knew her being safe would help Derek, even if he didn't know it until afterward.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Okay, so things aren't going well for Derek. Seriously, can the guy not catch a break? *snorts* I say that now, in season one. We all know it gets worse. Here's the real mystery, will he keep his plan from Effie or tell her the truth? That's next chapter! No killing me before then! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	11. Co-Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry." Two words that confuses Effie and makes her doubt what Stiles tells her about Derek and Peter working together. Add in a heartbreaking Stilinski family moment and it's a roller coaster for a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! A day late and I do apologize for it. I went to a concert last night with the bestie and it was AMAZING! My voice keeps cracking and I'm pretty sure my face has its first sunburn of the season, but it was so worth it. But! On to the chapter! So, we're reaching the end of season one and right now, we have what looks like Derek turning sides to work with Peter. Yeah, Effie is not going to take that well. And after a drunked confession from their father, the Stilinski twins are determined to solve things to make their father's life a little easier. So read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: Only Effie is mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie frowned at the text on her phone. It was from Derek and said two simple words.

_'I'm sorry'_

What did he have to be sorry for?

"Derek's working with his uncle."

Effie spun around to see Stiles, unusually serious, in her doorway. "What?"

Stiles sighed and stepped into the room. "Peter went after Scott and Derek was with him, helping him."

Effie shook her head. "No, no way. When I left, Derek was getting the shit beaten out of him by Peter. There is no way he'd work with that psycho." she looked back at her phone. "He has to have a reason, a plan behind this." she showed Stiles the text. "That is the only reason he'd be apologizing."

Stiles sighed. "Ef,"

Effie shook her head again. "No, until I have solid proof, I refuse to believe Derek is working with Peter."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie had just finished washing the dishes from dinner when Stiles came running into the kitchen, grabbing the milk from the fridge.

"Hey!" she snapped at him. "Use a freaking glass, you animal."

Stiles snorted. "Really? You're calling me an animal?"

Effie rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Before Stiles could take a glass, and prevent Effie from throwing it at his head, they heard a small sigh come from their father at the dining room table.

"Whatcha doing?" Stiles asked.

"Work." John answered.

"Anything we can help with?" Effie asked hopefully.

"You know, if one of you poured me an ounce of whiskey," John said. "that'd be awfully nice."

Effie took the milk from Stiles while he grabbed the whiskey bottle and a tumbler. They moved to the table, Effie sitting across from John while Stiles sat beside him.

"Any leads?" Stiles reached for one of the files and John smacked his hand with a pen.

"You know I can't discuss that with you guys." John reminded them. Stiles opened the whiskey to pour John his drink. "Not too much."

The twins exchanged a look and, ignoring the guilt they both knew they'd feel, Stiles poured much more than the ounce their father asked for.

"Kay," Stiles handed John the tumbler. "there you go, Dad. Bottoms up."

And bottoms up it was. John finished the drink in one go.

"You know, Derek Hale would be a hale of a lot," John stuttered. "A hale of a lot,"

"Hell of a lot?" Effie tried.

"Hell," John repeated. "yes. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him."

Stiles frowned. "How do you not have a picture of him?"

"It's the weirdest thing," John was holding a picture. "it's like every time we try to get a mug shot, it's like two lasers beams were pointing at the camera."

Effie leaned closer to Stiles as he took the picture of Derek. Or, Derek's basic shape. Their father was right, something was gleaming at the camera as Derek's picture was taken.

"His eyes," Effie whispered. Stiles nodded his agreement.

"Oh my god," John sat back, taking off his glasses. "god, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if either of you repeat any of that,"

"Dad," Stiles looked affronted. "it's us. We're not gonna say anything. Come on."

Effie pushed through papers and pictures, trying to ignore the faces of Derek's family. It was hard, because they'd been her family, too.

"See, the thing is," John said. "they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale House fire."

Stiles leaned forward to see the file. "'Terminated under suspicion of fraud.'"

"Exactly."

"Who else?" Effie asked.

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed," John went on. "he was a convicted felon, history of arson."

"What about the other two guys?" Stiles asked. "The guys who got killed in the woods?"

"Priors all over their records," John said. "including,"

"Arson." Effie finished.

"So, maybe they all had something to do with the fire." Stiles added. He saw John sit back. "Another shot?"

"No," John denied. "no, no more."

"Dad, come on," Stiles pressed. "you work really hard, alright? You deserve it."

"Oh my god," John smiled. "I'm gonna have such a hangover."

"You mean you are gonna have such a good night's sleep." Effie smiled.

Stiles turned away to fill the glass. "And we're going to have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You know, I miss talking to you guys. I miss it. And I miss your mom."

After helping Stiles tuck their father into bed, the Stilinski twins retook their places around the table. All the files and evidence for the Hale fire and the recent murders was spread out still, waiting to be put away.

"He misses Mom," Effie whispered. "and he can't even say it unless he's drunk."

Stiles ran his hand over his face and hair. "How did this become our life, Ef?"

Effie shook her head. "I don't know." she pulled out her phone and looked at Derek's apology text. "I don't know, but I think I need to talk to Derek."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Stiles asked. "I mean, how do you know you can still trust him?"

"It's just a feeling," Effie said. "I can't really explain it, but I know he's not really working with his uncle. Or even for him. Like I said before, he has to have a reason."

Stiles sighed. "Alright, go. I'll cover for you if Dad wakes up."

Effie stood, smiling sadly. "He won't wake until morning and we know it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tapping her phone against her palm, Effie sat on Derek's front porch, waiting for him to arrive. Her mind had been going over what Stiles told her and the text and everything else. And she really needed Derek to show up, because if anyone was going to give her the answers she was looking for, it was the one causing all the questions.

"I knew I should have said something else," Derek walked up to Effie.

Effie stood up. "Something else? Like what you could be sorry for? Or why my brother is telling me you're working with your uncle? Those kinds of something else?"

Derek sighed. "Effie, I'm sorry for how this looks. But you were right with what you said to Stiles earlier."

Effie frowned. "You were listening?"

Derek glanced away. "I had to make sure you still trusted me."

Effie stepped closer. "Why?" she gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Why is it so important that I trust you?"

The two watched each other for a silent moment when Derek tried to find the words.

"Because I need someone on my side." he finally said quietly. "And you're the closest I've got."

Effie knew that admission was a lot on Derek's part. He wasn't an emotional guy. But it warmed her to know he valued whatever it was that they had. She wanted to hug him but decided it best to let him cross the physical boundary line first.

"Come on," she nodded back towards the house. "explain this plan to me so I can at least calm Stiles a bit."

Derek nodded his agreement, happy Effie hadn't said anything about what he admitted. He was glad she knew the truth but not completely ready for what she thought about it.

Before they could get inside, Derek stopped, a frown on his face as he glanced backwards.

"What is it?" Effie asked, standing in front of him.

Derek heaved a heavy sigh. "There's something I have to take care of and it's not safe for you to be here alone. Go to the cabin. I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Derek, what's going on?" Effie asked.

Derek cupped Effie's face in his palm and kissed her forehead. "Go, it'll be fine."

Nodding slowly, Effie watched Derek take off into the woods. She trusted him but something in her gut told her something wasn't right.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Yeah, that was one heck of an emotional chapter for Effie and Stiles. It'll get worse. It always gets worse. Kinda my motto with my writing. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	12. Formality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's missing, but Effie still has a school dance to make an appearance at. Oh, and she's third wheeling with her brother and Lydia. No problem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here kids! With the next chapter of Effie. And, for the first time, she has to deal with Derek being missing. Sadly, it won't be the last time, and it won't be resolved in this chapter. We all know how the season goes. This isn't a long one but read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: Only Effie is mine. Sucks, but true.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie woke up to the sun shining in her face and groaned as she sat up. It took a minute for her to remember where she was and why. Looking around rapidly, Effie saw no signs that Derek ever showed up at the cabin. The alarm was still off, the TV was on and she'd spent the night uncovered on the couch. Generally, Derek would lock up and make sure Effie was taken care of on the nights he hid at the cabin. She now knew it was because he wanted to take care of her, not because he felt like he needed to as Effie thought before.

Grabbing her phone from the coffee table, Effie saw three missed calls, two from her father and one from Stiles but nothing from Derek.

Shooting her father a text to let him know where she was, Effie dialed Stiles.

"Effie! You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay." Effie said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Effie sank back into the couch as Stiles explained what had happened with Derek.

"He was supposed to meet me at the cabin," Effie said quietly. "I was right, he has a reason to appear to be siding with Peter. He was gonna explain after he took care of something."

"Come home, Ef," Stiles said. "You, me and Scott will find him. We'll figure this out."

Effie nodded and stood up. "Okay, I'll meet you at Scott's place in twenty."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie groaned as Lydia gave her pouty eyes. "Lydia, I don't even have a date. I wasn't going to go to formal."

Lydia waved a dismissive hand. "Please, you'll come with me and you will look fabulous after we go out and buy dresses."

Effie dropped her head back against her locker. "Fine, I will go with you and get a dress for formal." she narrowed her eyes at the strawberry blonde. "You are not easy to say no to."

Lydia smiled. "Part of my charm."

Effie snorted. If she wanted to call that charm.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie smiled at Allison as the other girl climbed into her jeep. "Good to know I'm not the only one Lydia conned into this."

Allison laughed. "Definitely." she sighed. "Any idea how long this will take?"

Effie cringed. "Oh you've never been dress shopping with Lydia." she reached over and squeezed Allison's arm. "Prepare for the longest afternoon of your life."

Allison groaned. "Great."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Lydia!" Effie squeaked at the very short and revealing dress her friend held up. "would you please remember that my father is the sheriff! I'll be skinned alive if he sees me in that."

Lydia tsked. "Come on Effie, live a little."

"I am," Effie protested. "but I'd also like to live a little bit longer."

Lydia huffed. "Fine, I'll go pick out mine and you pick out yours. Better?"

Effie sighed in relief. "Much."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie slid the last pin into her hair, securing her side bun with long strands lying over her right shoulder. She brushed her bangs off to the left slightly and sighed.

"Hey sis,"

Effie smiled at Stiles. "Hey,"

Stiles waved a hand at Effie's dress. "You clean up good, kid."

Effie dress was an ocean blue strapless with silver accents. The left side of the skirt stopped just above Effie's knees while the right dipped down further to the middle of her calves.

"So," Stiles cleared his throat. "I'll be coming with you and Lydia. She, weirdly enough, asked me to be her date."

Effie cocked a brow. "Awesome, I've been moved to third wheel status."

Stiles sighed. "Look Ef, I know you don't want to go and even if you did, you'd probably rather go with Derek. Or even just spend time with him while the rest of us are tortured by bad music and spiked punch." he smiled at Effie's laugh.

Effie played with her necklace. "I just wish we knew where he was."

"We'll find him," Stiles promised. "for now," he held up a camera. "strike a pose, my gorgeous little sister."

Effie rolled her eyes with a smile. "Two minutes, Stiles. You're older by two minutes."

Stiles waved a hand. "Pose, let's go."

Effie sighed playfully but perched a hand on her hip and smiled towards the camera.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are we ready?" Effie asked Stiles and Lydia as they pulled up to the dance.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lydia admitted, adjusting her dress. Stiles grinned and got out of the jeep, hurting himself as he went. "You sure you're okay with this, Ef?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah, Stiles and I would have ended up coming together, anyway." she smirked at Lydia. "If you hadn't strong armed me into being your date."

Lydia shrugged with a grin. "It works out for everyone. Jackson doesn't get to see me here alone and Stiles has two of the most gorgeous dates at the dance."

"Damn straight," Effie agreed with a laugh as Stiles opened the door and the girls climbed out. "Ready big brother?"

Stiles held out his arms to the girls. "Allow me to escort you lovely ladies inside."

Effie and Lydia smiled and laughed as they took Stiles's offer and headed up the stairs. It wasn't how any of them were planning on spending the night, but it was definitely going to be better than they anticipated.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Alright, next chapter we reach the climax of the season and the end of the alpha. For now. If you wanna know what Effie's dress looked like, shoot me a PM and I'll send you the links for what I used to create it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	13. Code Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Peter to be dealt with and Kate, of course. Can't forget that glorious moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here, kids, with the end of season one. Seriously, it's a very weird moment for me, actually posting this story. So, sit back and read just what Effie is willing to do to protect Derek. Have fun!
> 
> Disclaimer: Effie is all that's mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stormed into her room, ripping the pins from her hair as she went. She couldn't understand how things had gotten so fucked up in such a short period of time. But she did know who to blame for it all. Peter Hale.

Effie yanked the zipper of her dress down and let it fall to the floor as she grabbed jeans and a sweatshirt. Getting changed quickly, she threw her hair into a haphazard bun and grabbed her boots.

Her brother was missing, Derek was still missing, Lydia had been attacked, probably by Peter and Effie had reached her breaking point. She may be a lowly human but she wasn't weak and she refused to sit by while that god damn alpha destroyed more of the people in her life.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Skidding to a stop outside the Hale house, Effie jumped from her jeep and spun around.

"Alright you rat bastard," she said in a normal tone, knowing the were could hear her. "where the hell are you?"

"Effie?"

Effie turned. "Scott," she walked over to her brother's best friend. "What the hell is going on? Where's Stiles? Where's Peter?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know, on either count. But Derek's here."

"Here?" Effie looked around. "Unless he's pulling a Harry Potter, I don't see him, Scott."

"I called to him." Scott explained. "Called out to the pack. He answered and it led me here."

Effie ran a hand over her face. "Well, there's nowhere in the house they could be keeping him, we would have found him by now." she looked around again. "Underground?"

Scott closed his eyes and focused as he smelled the air. "Yeah, I think you're right." he grabbed Effie's hand. "Let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie followed Scott down the lit corridor, keeping close to his side. He may not be Derek but he was still a wolf.

"Why would the Hales have something like this under their house?" Effie asked quietly.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know but Derek's scent is all over the place. This has to be where he is."

They continued along until they reached a door. Scott had Effie stand off to the side as he slowly pulled it open. Once he deemed it was clear, they entered the room. Effie saw Derek chained to the metal wall and ran over to him.

"Derek," she put a hand on his chest, feeling for his heartbeat. Thankfully she found it. "Derek, wake up."

Derek slowly cracked an eye open. "Effie?"

Effie smiled. "Why is it I'm always saving your ass?" she looked back at Scott. "Let's get him down."

"Wait," Scott and Derek echoed each other.

Effie looked between them. "What?"

"Someone's coming." Scott said.

"You two have to hide." Derek ordered. "Scott, let loose one of my hands. You'll know what to do. Effie," he looked at the girl at his side. "hide in one of the corners behind me. Do not move until I get you."

Effie nodded and held Derek's gaze for a bit longer before moving around him, slipping between the metal bars and ducking behind the corner.

She listened as the door opened again and a man came in. He switched on a light and started taunting Derek.

"Ready to have some more fun?" he asked. "To be honest, my knuckles are kinda hurtin." he pulled up a bat. "So I brought some help. I need to warn you, I used to play in college."

Effie clamped her eyes shut but she never heard the sound of wood meeting flesh. Just bone slammed into cement.

"Scott, help me with this." Derek requested.

"No," Scott said.

Effie frowned. No?

"What?" Derek demanded.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott explained.

Derek couldn't believe it. "You really wanna talk about this right now?"

"He's going after Allison and her family." Scott said. Effie resisted the urge to beat her head against the wall. Of course, Allison. "He's going to kill them."

"So what?" Derek growled.

"So tell me how to stop him." Scott repeated.

"You can't!" Derek insisted. He struggled with the cuff. "I don't know when Kate's coming back so just get me out now! Get me out right now!"

Effie didn't understand what was going on. All she knew is they had potential hunters coming after them and Scott was asking for a damn promise.

"Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister." Scott said. "Well, he lied. Remember this?"

Effie finally came around the corner. It was the animal report on the deer found with the spiral on its side.

"This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?" Scott asked.

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture." Scott explained. "You wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the alpha and that's why you're going to help me." Scott turned away. "Just say you'll help me and I'll help you unlock your other-"

Effie watched with wide eyes as Derek broke right through the cuff, not even marring his skin.

"I'll help you." he said. He turned. "Effie,"

She came out, slipping through the metal bars again and stood at Derek's side. "Part of your plan?"

Derek shook his head with a laugh. "No, not part of the plan." he nodded to the door to Scott before turning completely to Effie. "You shouldn't be here."

"I couldn't just sit around anymore." Effie said. "Not with Peter out there, Stiles missing and Lydia being attacked and not knowing where you were."

"Breathe Effie," Derek said, running his hands up and down her arms. "you're gonna talk yourself into an attack."

Effie rested her head on Derek's chest. "I can't do nothing. It's not who I am. I need to be doing something, especially if I know something is wrong. And right now," she leaned back. "I've lost count of how many things are wrong."

Derek sighed but a smile was faint on his lips. "Laura once said I was brave to the point of stupidity. Nice to know I'm not the only one who fits that."

Effie returned the smile and handed Derek his shirt and jacket. "Let's get going before Scott comes busting in to play the big brother role he loves just a little too much."

Derek rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt on. "I'd like to see him try."

Effie shook her head and wrapped Derek's arm around her shoulders, knowing he was still weak from what Kate and her little pet had done to him before they went and joined Scott in the tunnel.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The first arrow entered Derek's shoulder and he and Effie dropped to the ground. Derek groaned as he rolled himself in front of Effie as the next arrow lodged itself in his leg.

"Scott," Derek ground out. "get Effie and run."

Effie shook her head. "I am not leaving you behind again."

Derek looked back at Allison and Kate.

"Scott!" he shouted, grabbing Effie and rolling towards her. "Your eyes!"

Derek covered Effie's head and his own eyes as a third arrow hit the tree behind them and flash a bright exploding light.

Once the light faded, Derek ground his teeth against the searing pain as he broke the shafts of the arrows in his shoulder and leg. Then, grabbing Effie's hand, he used his free hand to grab Scott's jacket and pull him towards the house. They didn't get very far before Derek succumbed to the pain and fell to the ground again.

"Go!" Derek shouted at them.

Scott tried to crawl away as his vision began to clear and Allison got closer but Effie was torn between wanting to protect Derek and wanting to drive Kate's face into the dirt. Instead of running in any direction, she kept where she'd fallen, about five feet away from Derek.

"Allison, I can explain." Scott tried.

"Stop lying." Allison said. "For once, stop lying."

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal." Scott admitted. "I was gonna tell you everything. Cause, everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me." Allison finished.

"Yes,"

Allison hesitated. "I don't believe you."

"Thank god," Kate said walking over. Effie went stiff. "Now shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

"You," Allison was confused. "You said we were just going to catch them."

"We did that." Kate confirmed. "Now we're going to kill him." she casually pointed her gun at Derek and pulled the trigger.

"DEREK!" Effie screamed. She went to run to him but Kate turned the gun on her.

"Not a move, pet." Kate threatened. "Do you realize you're having fantasies about a murdering monster?"

Effie glared cold and hard at Kate. "Do you realize you're a psychotic bitch who needs her throat rip out and stuffed up her ass?"

Kate laughed. "You are a mouthy little bitch." she shot just to the left of Effie, forcing her to roll and cover her head. "Now shut up and let us hunters finish so we can decide what to do with you."

"You better just shoot me too." Effie said. "That's the only way this will end."

Kate smirked. "Don't tempt me."

Effie stared at Derek's prone form as she drowned out Kate and Allison's words. She couldn't tell if he was still breathing or not but she didn't dare risk trying to move closer. Kate seemed to have eyes in the back of her head and Effie really didn't want to explain a gunshot wound to her father if she made it out alive.

"Kate!" Chris Argent's voice broke through the woods, distracting everyone as he appeared with a gun in hand. "I know what you did. Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do." Kate defended herself.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people." Chris said. "There were children in that house. Ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy. No proof he spilled human blood. You go by the code."

Effie moved silently to Derek's side while Chris had Kate distracted. She reached for his hand and felt relief sweep through her as he squeezed hers back.

Chris pointed his gun at Kate. "Put the gun down." he shot passed Kate into a tree. "Before I put you down."

Kate lowered her gun only for the front door of the house to slowly creak open.

"Allison, get Effie and get back." Chris said.

Effie aimed a glare at Allison. "Don't touch me."

"What is it?" Allison asked, giving up on Effie.

"It's the alpha," Scott confirmed.

Effie felt a lead weight in her stomach. Peter and their strongest was still down. They were in trouble.

Peter darted out of the house in wolf form and sped around the group, knocking Chris, Scott and Allison to the ground. Effie stayed tight against Derek's side, feeling him hold her hand in a firmer grip. She watched in terror as Peter, human again, grabbed Kate's hand, forcing her to fire off a few shots before breaking her wrist and grabbing her by the throat. He threw her like she weighed nothing towards the house, causing her to land painfully on the front porch. In the blink of an eye, he was on her again, dragging her inside.

"No!" Allison scrambled to her feet and ran into the house.

"Allison!" Effie called after her. She pulled her hand from Derek's and ran after the other girl. She ran into the house and found Allison standing in the doorway of the living room while Peter stood by the fireplace, his claws pressing threateningly against Kate's throat.

"She is beautiful, Kate." Peter said. "She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save that. Apologize." his voice choked up. "Say you're sorry for decimating my family. For leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it and I'll let her live."

Effie grabbed Allison's arm to prevent her from charging at Peter. She didn't know what was going to happen but she didn't think Kate was going to survive it.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered.

Effie saw satisfaction cross Peter's face moments before his claws dug into Kate's throat, ripping it wide open. Effie turned her head away, but not in time. She could still see it.

"I don't know about you Allison," Peter said. "but that apology didn't sound very sincere."

Effie tried to pull Allison away as Peter started stalking towards them but she wouldn't budge. And thankfully, she didn't have to. Before Effie knew it, they were flanked by Derek and Scott, both wolfed out.

"Run," Scott said.

Allison didn't think twice. Effie glanced at Derek, seeing the same message in his eyes before taking off, out the front door. She didn't go far, wanting to help in any way she could. Seeing Kate's gun on the ground, Effie picked it up and made sure it was still loaded.

"Can you fire that?" Chris asked.

Effie looked at him. "I never want to but yeah, I can."

Chris looked back at the house. "Kate?"

Effie shook her head. "Peter killed her." she cocked the gun. "Get ready, Derek and Scott are going to need help."

Allison came around the back of the house and stopped beside her father. Effie glanced at them for a moment before returning her eyes forward. She jumped as Scott came crashing through one of the windows, rolling until he stopped on his stomach. Before she could react further, Peter, wolfed again, came charging after him and grabbed him from the ground. Scott kicked off his stomach, sending Peter tumbling backwards. As he got up to charge Scott again, a car horn and headlights interrupted them and Effie turned, shocked to see Jackson's car with Stiles and Jackson on either side.

Stiles ran forward a couple of steps before throwing a glass bottle at Peter, who unfortunately caught it.

"Oh damn," Stiles muttered.

"Allison!"

Effie turned and watched Scott throw Allison her bow. Deciding to get her time to string an arrow, Effie aimed the gun and shot two rapid shots, one hitting each of Peter's legs, dropping him to his knees seconds before Allison's arrow crashed through the glass, setting Peter's arm on fire.

Another glass bottle followed from Jackson soon after and Peter's entire body caught in flames. Peter went to charge Allison but Scott jumped up and kicked him away. The wolf stumbled behind a tree, his body slowly going out, leaving him covered in deep burns. Peter gasped and choked in pain before he collapsed to the ground.

Effie dropped to her knees, the gun falling from her hand as the panic in her chest took over and she fought to breathe.

"Effie," Stiles dropped down next to her, Jackson in front of her. "Effie, breathe. Come on, kid."

Jackson put an unsure hand on Effie's arm and repeated Stiles' words. Footsteps broke the peace the two had put Effie in and they turned, seeing Derek kneeling over Peter's body.

"Wait," Scott stopped him. "you said the cure comes from the one who turned you. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family. What am I supposed to do?"

Effie breathed heavily against her panic as she watched Derek hesitate.

"Derek," she whispered softly. "do the right thing."

She saw Peter's mouth move and Derek's entire demeanor change moments before he raised a clawed hand and slashed Peter's throat wide open. Once Peter's last breath was expelled, Derek stood and looked at Scott.

"I'm the alpha now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie laid back on the couch in the cabin, exhausted from everything that had happened. She looked over at the coffee table where her cell laid and debated calling Derek to see how he was doing.

"You should be sleeping."

Effie smiled as Derek's face appeared over the back of the couch. "Believe me, I'll sleep plenty. My mind's racing too much to sleep right now." she sat up and patted the cushion at her side. "You doing alright?"

Derek sat down. "I honestly don't know. I wasn't trained to be the alpha. I don't know what I'm doing."

"You'll figure it out, right?" Effie asked. "I mean, isn't it like an instinct thing?"

Derek shrugged. "Probably, I think my body just needs to adjust to its new state before anything really happens."

Effie turned, curling her legs up. "For what it's worth, I'm really glad you're okay."

Derek smiled. "I'm glad you're okay too." he grabbed her hand and tugged gently. "Come here,"

Effie went willingly into his arms, sighing happily as he rested his chin on her head.

"You're different Effie," Derek whispered. "I think I'm gonna need you by my side to figure this all out."

Effie looked up at him with a smile. "You've got me, I'm not going anywhere."

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Derek dipped his head down, brushing his lips across Effie's in a sweet kiss.

"Hmm," Effie hummed with her eyes closed. "I could get used to that."

Derek smiled again. "Good,"

He caught her lips again, deeper this time. Yeah, she could definitely get used to it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So, what do we think? Season one is all finished and Derek and Effie are together. Obviously, I'll be posting season two come Wednesday, so we'll see the progression of them as Derek adjusts to being an alpha and forming his own pack. Yes, that will cause issues with them and with Effie and Stiles. But that's for next time! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


End file.
